


When You Wish Upon a Star

by Booemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia
Summary: A mãe de Harry Potter sempre falou em constelações, signos, pedras, ervas e todas essas outras baboseiras que ela lia em revistas com conteúdo esotérico.Harry sempre se mostrou cético diante de tudo, mas sua crença foi extremamente abalada ao se deparar com a personificação de seu desejo mais íntimo em pé a sua frente.— Quem é você?— Sou uma estrela cadente, mas pode me chamar de Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Makes no difference who you are

> * * *
> 
> _Faça um desejo, aproveite a chance_
> 
> _Faça uma mudança e se liberte — Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson_
> 
> * * *

**O** quarto era iluminado por uma lâmpada amarela forte, e ventilado por um ventilador pequeno que estava apoiado em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da cama, como ele havia perdido sua grade de proteção Harry Potter não sabia, apenas queria que pifasse logo para seus pais serem obrigados a comprar um modelo novo e mais potente.

Viu que seu computador vibrou, provavelmente era Hermione reclamando do vácuo que estava levando no MSN, mas apesar de não ter nada melhor pra fazer Harry optou por ficar ali deitado preguiçosamente de olhos fechados em sua cama ouvindo a música no rádio. O calor sempre o deixou cansado.

— Nossa, esse quarto ta abafado — Sua mãe disse assim que entrou no quarto

— Não estaria se eu tivesse um ventilador que prestasse — Jogou a indireta vendo Lily, sua mãe caminhar ate sua janela que ficava logo acima da cama.

— Também você sempre deixa essa janela fechada — A sra. Potter subiu ajoelhada em cima da cama e abriu a janela o máximo que pode — Assim ao menos entra algum ar e vê se abaixa esse som.

Saiu estressada mais pelo calor do que pelo filho. Harry se levantou e diminuiu um pouco o volume do pequeno rádio que ele deixava em cima da janela.

Rihanna era o sucesso da vez, tinha a voz bonita e a batida era legal, mas apenas isso, Harry invejava os amigos que viviam falando do quanto se identificavam com músicas de amor e até mesmo de traição, ele nunca conseguia se ver, em nenhuma letra, mas sempre inventava alguma atração sobre alguma menina aleatória, apenas para se sentir parte do grupo e afastar suspeitas do óbvio: Harry gostava de meninos.

Não teve muito problema em admitir isso pra si, foi algo inevitável depois de beijar um vizinho as escondidas aos dez anos. O problema se tornava maior quando o assunto era falar com as pessoas a sua volta, não possuía bons exemplos pertos de si. Parvati Patil uma vez foi flagrado beijando uma garota em uma sala vazia na escola, a história se espalhou e a verdade é que ninguém soube o verdadeiro paradeiro dela depois que seu pai a trocou de escola, mas amigos mais próximos diziam que ela havia mudado de cidade e ido morar com os avós. Sua mãe sentia nojo de olhar para ela e sinceramente, Harry queria evitar aquele tipo de drama pra vida dele no momento, ao menos enquanto ainda fosse menor de idade, por isso tentava pensar sobre o assunto menos que podia.

Quando a noite chegou sentiu um vento fresco entrar pela janela, isso deu a ele disposição suficiente para ficar ajoelhada de frente a janela, suspirou quando o vento do ventilador bateu em suas costas que estava molhada de suor.

O céu estava limpo, nenhum sinal de chuva para os próximos dias como o meteorologista havia previsto de manhã na tv. Isso era bom, significava tudo daria certo na festa na piscina da Luna que ocorreria no final de semana — cuja os convidados eram ele, a própria Luna, Rony, Hermione e Ginnny.

Harry levou a mão no botão de volume do rádio e o abaixou deixando quase no mudo. A única coisa que ouvia agora era seu velho ventilador que parecia sofrer no final da vida a cada vez que virava.

Enquanto observava o céu notou algo passando como um flash, arregalou os olhos verdes quando viu que se tratava de uma estrela cadente, conseguia ouvir a voz de sua mãe falando em sua cabeça que elas tinham o poder de realizar aquilo que seu coração mais deseja.

"Alguém que me faça sentir borboletas no estômago...e me faça me identificar com as músicas mais clichês" Pensou se sentindo ridículo por aquilo em seguida.

Um grilo cantou em algum lugar fora daquela casa e Harry sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar, isso sempre acontecia com grilos.

Depois de dar uma última olhada para o céu fechou a janela e se deitou de bruço na cama, não havia mais nada a fazer se não dormir.

∆°∆°∆

— Potter — Uma voz masculina o chamava quase que em um sussurro — Potter...eu estou aqui…

Uma luz branca misturada na escuridão a impedia de ver nitidamente quem o chamava, mas em pequenos flashes era possível ver os lábios que o chamavam e os olhos que eram dirigidos a ele banhados por um cinza que se assemelhava ao céu em um dia nublado — Olhe para mim… — Quanto mais Harry forçava a visão mais a luz branca aumentava sua intensidade o impedindo de ver com a nitidez que desejava — Eu estou aqui por você…

— Harry! — E então uma voz familiar a chamou, e não era em um sussurro, era bruto e sem paciência e definitivamente feminino.

Abriu os olhos sem vontade ainda perdida sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas então viu sua mãe o encarando e voltou na mesma hora para realidade.

— Você vai se atrasar — Avisou antes de sair pela porta deixando o sozinho.

Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos repassando o sonho mentalmente, sentia uma onda de paz e conforto ao se lembrar. Não se lembrava da última vez que se sentiu tão descansado com uma noite de sono como naquela manhã.

∆°∆°∆

A relação que Harry tinha com Blaise Zabini era bem definida desde que eles tinham onze anos. Todo o contato que possuíam era apenas durante o caminho de ida para a escola, o que gerava em torno de uns dez minutos de conversas e risadas, quem olhasse podia jurar que eram melhores amigos, mas assim que atravessavam o portão de entrada para a escola cada um seguia seu rumo, ignorando por completo a existência do outro e estava tudo bem, nenhuma via necessidade em mudar aquilo.

— Eai vai na festa na piscina da Pansy esse final de semana? 

— Não — Harry falou como se já não fosse óbvio — Eu não fui convidado

Pansy Parkinson junto com Zabini faziam parte da galera popularzinha, não que a escola fosse dividida igual nos filmes americanos, mas era inegável que alguns grupos se destacavam da maioria.

— Está muito quente, o que vai fazer então? — Blaise falava como se a festa da garota fosse o único lugar que as pessoas desejariam estar, e era na verdade pra maioria das pessoas daquela escola.

— Luna também vai dar uma festa na piscina — Ele não precisava saber que a piscina em questão era de plástico e redonda, daquelas que as pessoas tinham que ficar sentadas.

— Não entendo como você pode andar com alguém como ela — Blaise fez uma careta ao se referir a Luna. Alguns alunos amavam “brincar” dizendo que Luna era uma maluca, sendo o apelido favorito para ela Di-Luna.

— Luna é uma pessoa incrível — Harry falou firme deixando claro em seu tom de voz que não admitiria ele falando mal de uma amiga dele.

— Por favor me diga que assistiu o jogo de ontem — Blaise mudou de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido 

— Ah na verdade não, meu pai não estava em casa então nem tive chance ao competir com as novelas da minha mãe — Harry lamentou — Como foi?

— Cara, você perdeu o que deve ter sido a melhor partida de toda a temporada — Ele continuou falando detalhadamente sobre a partida até que chegaram em frente ao portão da escola.

Harry ouvia tudo atentamente e fazia perguntas quando notava que Zabini havia esquecido algum detalhe.

Ao entrar na sala tudo era o mesmo: Dino Thomas limpava a bolsinha jogando vários papéis amassados e pontas de lápis no lixo, Goyle “brincava” com o caderno de Neville jurando que aquilo era engraçado mesmo o dono não achando nem um pouco de graça, Pansy junto com Blaise e Astória se sentavam na mesa do professor como sinal de superioridade. Era um ambiente bem familiar.

Depois de observar aquilo como todos os dias ele se dirigiu até o fundo da sala, onde Hermione e Luna conversavam, Rony copiava de Hermione algum dever atrasado, por isso não participava do assunto.

— Ola Harry! A gente tava falando do churrasco que a Luna vai fazer na casa dela amanhã — Hermione informou Harry quando ele se aproximou e se sentou em seu lugar que era na frente de Rony

— Você só precisa levar o refrigerante — O Weasley falou ainda sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

— Tudo bem

— Gente! — Pansy falou em um tom escandaloso proposital, conseguindo atrair a atenção de todo mundo sem muita dificuldade.

— Ela nem ta tentando chamar a atenção de todo mundo assim — Rony murmurou.

— Essa aqui é Draco Malfoy, a família dele e a minha tem uma longa amizade — Pansy pois a mão no ombro do garoto como se já o conhecesse a anos, quando na realidade havia o conhecido apenas no fim do dia anterior — E com a gente não seria diferente.

A apresentação era apenas direcionada aos amigos de Pansy mas quase a sala toda no momento tinha a cabeça virada na direção dele.

— A beleza dele é tanta que chega a doer — Lila Brown comentou ao chegar perto da mesa de Luna e Hermione

— Não exagera, ele nem é... — Rony desviou o olhar do caderno e assim que viu Malfoy se calou, ele não tinha mas nenhum argumento contra.

Harry o observou atentamente, algo em sua aparência parecia familiar para ele. Ao procurar informações seu cérebro logo apontou o sonho que havia tido durante a noite, engoliu seco ao reconhecer aqueles olhos cinzentos.

O olhar de Draco que estava na suposta “velha amiga” foi dirigido até Harry, ele então lhe lançou um sorriso de escárnio, fazendo com que o Potter desviasse o olhar envergonhado por ter sido pego espiando.

— Ele está vindo pra cá — Lila passou desesperada a mão no cabelo tentando parecer mais apresentável.

— Ah maravilha… — Rony ironizou.

Não é que ele tinha algo contra o novato, mas no momento Draco era o alvo de atenção por isso não o queria por perto.

— Tem alguém aqui? — Draco perguntou em seu tom polido e educado ficando em uma carteira a frente de Hermione.

Nesse momento Harry fincou suas unhas na mesa, apesar de não ser em um sussurro, a voz também era a mesma. Era como se ele ainda estivesse sonhando.

— Não, pode sentar — Luna respondeu simpática dando um sorriso que não foi correspondido.

— Então… — Rony fechou o caderno e devolveu a Hermione finalmente prestando total atenção no que acontecia a sua volta — Luna, Vou assar o churrasco por isso vou chegar mais cedo

— Vocês vão fazer churrasco? — Draco se virou de lado na cadeira sem se importar se estava sendo inconveniente.

— É a gente vai pra casa da Luna amanhã — Hermione explicou.

— Mas amanhã é a festa na piscina da Pansy

Os quatro amigos e Lila se entreolharam 

— A gente não foi convidado — Harry informou sem graça.

Pela cara de superioridade que ele tinha Hermione pensou que ele responderia algo perto de “Se a festa fosse minha eu também não convidaria” mas a resposta que veio foi totalmente diferente e inesperada.

— Vocês vão ir sim — O garoto falou com autoridade — Ela não vai se importar, são meus convidadas

— Já que você insiste… — Rony parou de falar ao notar o olhar de censura de Hermione sobre ele.

— Eu não sei… — Harry resmungou, apesar de estar interessado em saber mais sobre o novato que ele havia sonhado antes mesmo de conhecer, ele gostava de sua zona de conforto, era...confortável.

— Vamos Potter, O que foi? — Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir o outro pronunciando seu nome, era impossível não se lembrar do sonho, se sentia um garotinho virgem...e ele realmente era — Não me diga tem medo de piscinas.

— Eu não tenho medo de piscina — Cruzou os braços e se amaldiçoou por sua voz ter falhado e saído em um tom tão fino

— Ok a gente vai — Lila deu a palavra final por todos e Draco se contentou voltando sua atenção para frente

— Vai ser divertido gente — Rony tentou animar.

— É, pensa só, é a nossa primeira e provavelmente última chance de andar com eles — A Brown falou mais baixo se abaixando em cima da carteira das colegas para que Draco (que já estava engajado em uma conversa com Blaise) não pudesse ouvir

— Exato, é por isso mesmo é estranho — Hermione começou a construir uma teoria da conspiração — Pensem, eles não andam com pessoas como a gente, não pertencemos a mesmo grupo, duvido muito que Pansy vai gostar da gente na festa dela, vocês já repararam na cara de nojo que ela vive lançando pra gente?

— Para de graça, estamos destinados a andar com eles desde sempre, presta atenção — O Weasley assumiu o mesmo tom da Granger, como se falasse algo muito importante — A própria Pansy a um tempo atrás vivia indo até sua casa 

— Isso porque estávamos sendo obrigadas a trabalhar juntas em um trabalho de sociologia e eu me lembro bem de uma vez que você falou que não suportava nenhum deles — Tentou argumentar mas Ronald apenas ignorou e continuou falando.

— Também tem o Zabini que desde sempre conversa com Harry, não é Harry?

— hmm? É, é mesmo — Concordou apesar de não saber muito do que o amigo estava falando, seus olhos ainda estavam em Draco, assim como os olhos da maioria das pessoas naquela sala.

— Você viu? — Rony se dirigiu a Hermione

— É ele tem um ponto bem sólido — Luna apoiou

Mas Hermione já não estava prestando atenção na conversa a um tempo, estava ocupada pensando em como Malfoy havia chamado Harry pelo nome sendo que o amigo nunca chegou a se apresentar.

Seja lá o que fosse, tinha algo muito estranho naquele menino.


	2. Anything your heart desires

**A** casa de Pansy era tão rica e elegante quanto Harry imaginava que fosse. Em frente a casa existia um jardim muito bem cuidado, com lindas roseiras que devido a época do ano estava em seu ápice da beleza, uma área de churrasco, onde Zabini já colocava carne em uma churrasqueira produzindo muita fumaça e logo a frente a maior piscina que a maioria que estava ali já teve a chance de ver, era do tipo que se encontrava em clubes, só por ela dava para ter noção da condição financeiro que os Parkinson deviam ter.

— Cicatriz você veio — Harry se virou assustado ao ouvir uma voz falar próxima a seu ouvido. Tão próxima que conseguiu sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço. 

Dar de frente com aqueles olhos cinzas não ajudou nada no calafrio que Harry sentiu de repente pelo corpo.

— Cicatriz? — Potter franziu a testa tentando entender o motivo de Draco ter se dirigido a ele assim.

Como resposta o Malfoy levou seu dedo indicador até a testa do outro e cutucou ali.

— Tem um formato interessante — Foi em direção a mesa de bebidas em seguida — É a coisa que mais chama atenção em você, além de seus olhos, claro.

Um embrulho esquisito atravessou novamente o estômago de Harry, ele se amaldiçoou por sentir as bochechas queimarem, torceu pra elas não termos ficado vermelhas.

"Se controle Harry, esse não é o momento pra agir como uma bichinha, o que Malfoy pensaria?"

Harry massageou o lugar que o outro havia tocado. As vezes esquecia dessa tal cicatriz

— Como a conseguiu? — Draco entregou um copo com uma bebida que ele não conhecia.

Se havia notado a cor avermelhada na bochecha de Harry, Draco não comentou nada, e o outro agradeceu por isso.

— Ah...eu não sei — Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha — Tenho ela desde que me entendo por gente, mas seu surgimento é um mistério

— Nenhuma idéia? 

— A teoria mais bem aceita é de que isso — Apontou para a própria testa ainda sem beber nada que estava no copo — Surgiu depois de uma tarde em que minha mãe confiou de me deixar aos cuidados do meu pai e do meu padrinho, mas eles negam isso a todo custo.

Draco riu soprando, mas voltou pra sua mesma expressão de indiferença ao ver mais pessoas se aproximando.

— Harry aí está você cara! — Ron vinha ao seu encontro ao lado de Hermione que diferente do ruivo notou a presença de Draco na mesma hora.

— Desculpem, acabei roubando Potter pra tomar uma bebida comigo.

— Oh — Ron estava surpreso ao ver Malfoy ali — Não se preocupe cara, o que estão bebendo?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Harry despachou seu copo pro amigo na primeira oportunidade que foi aceito de bom grado pelo outro.

Rony agia de forma desesperada tentando entrar na conversa, mas Malfoy frustrava suas tentativas, ele de repente havia perdido toda vontade de conversar.

— Draco! — Uma voz masculina o chamou e ninguém precisou virar para ver que se tratava de Zabini — Pansy está te procurando em todos os lugares, ela insiste que você entre no jogo da garrafa.

— Não estou afim

— Você não tem escolha! É melhor vir por bem, Pansy não vai desistir até conseguir te beijar, provavelmente vai sabotar o jogo

— Como alguém pode sabotar um jogo da garrafa? — Hermione perguntou achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

— Nunca subestime um Parkinson — Deu de ombros — Você vem ou vai esperar que ela mande Crabbe e Goyle pra te levarem arrastado daqui?

— Já estou indo — Ao ouvir essa resposta Blaise se deu por convencido e se afastou novamente.

— Vocês vem? — Dirigiu sua pergunta aos três apesar de seu olhar ser mantido apenas em Harry.

— Claro! — Rony respondeu apressado apesar de seu rosto estar corado.

— Não! — Hermione protestou e ganhou apoio de Harry.

— É Rony, melhor não...vamos apenas encontrar Luna e nos sentarmos em algum canto.

— O que foi Potter? Além de piscinas também tem medo de beijos? — Malfoy tinha a mesma expressão de desafio do dia anterior. 

— Eu não tenho medo de beijos — Falou com menos confiança que no dia anterior.

Draco riu como um adulto ri de uma resposta de uma criança. Harry se sentia ridículo.

— É melhor nos apressarmos, eles podem começar o jogo sem a gente — Rony continuou alheio a tudo a sua volta, com a ideia fixa apenas em beijar algumas bocas sem nenhum tipo de propósito.

— Não se preocupe Weasley — Pela primeira vez desviou o olhar cinza de Harry — Eu sou o motivo principal desse jogo estar acontecendo, Pansy não vai começar enquanto eu não aparecer.

Harry se sentiu incomodado mas ao mesmo tempo cativado pelo comentário egocêntrico do outro. Ele só podia estar ficando louco.

— Continuo não querendo participar disso — Hermione se mantinha inflexível em sua decisão e pelo que os amigos conheciam dela sabiam que ela não mudaria de opinião tão facilmente.

— Pois então não participe — Rony se irritou — Eu estou indo

E trilhou o caminho em direção a uma roda de pessoas que se formava perto da piscina.

A Granger olhou incrédula para o amigo, revirou os olhos e foi na direção oposta pisando duro, se sentou em uma mesa de plástico e ali ficou lendo um livro que trouxe na bolsa.

— Então Potter, vai jogar? — Malfoy perguntou novamente impedindo que Harry continuasse a observar a amiga — Vamos lá! Se você tiver sorte pode conseguir até alguns beijos meus — Falou sussurrando se aproximando do rosto de Harry.

Potter deu dois passos para trás assustado, se antes ele tinha dúvidas sobre a coloração de sua bochecha, agora não restava nenhuma.

Olhou incrédulo para Malfoy, será que ele também era gay? Será que estava tentando apenas comprar a informação da boca de Harry pra usar contra ele depois? Será que para ele era tão óbvio que Harry era gay? 

— Vamos jogar Potter! — E saiu sem esperar uma reação de Harry.

O outro olhou de Hermione para o grupinho em dúvida de qual direção seguir, mas ao se lembrar das palavras de Draco foi em direção ao grupo de adolescentes e se sentou entre Rony e uma menina alguns anos mais velha que sabia que se chamava Cho Chang.

— Agora que Draquinho chegou — Pansy abraçou o braço de Malfoy e deu um sorriso — Vamos começar. Eu primeiro

Quando a garrafa foi girada e parou em Goyle ela se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter proposto aquela brincadeira.

— Essa não vale, eu girei devagar — Tentou argumentar enquanto Zabini se desatava a rir.

— Sem essa Parkinson, girou vai ter que beijar.

De repente um coro que gritava "beija" e batia palma se iniciou e Goyle umedeceu os lábios se levantando.

— Não beijo

— Mas agora você vai beijar — Blaise insistia.

— É só uma brincadeira Pansy — Draco interveio e cochichou algo no ouvido dela que a fez concordar.

Harry se comichou de curiosidade, afinal o que seria capaz de fazer Pansy Parkinson beijar Goyle? Não gostou muito das ideias que vieram a sua mente como resposta.

Todos observaram quando Pansy levantou contrariada e com uma cara de nojo deu um selinho rápido em Goyle.

— Isso não é um beijo — Zabini continuou provocando — Você mal…

— Eu encostei meus lábios no dele, agora cala a boca e gira essa merda.

O jogo continuou normalmente sem mais nenhuma reclamação sobre quem beijaria quem.

— Gira logo Weasley — Nott reclamou quando Rony hesitou na hora de girar 

Ele tinha o rosto tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas levou a mão a garrafa e a girou.

Um silêncio se formou quando ela parou e em seguida todos explodiram em uma gargalhada, os olhos de Rony se arregalaram ao ver que a garrafa apontava pra Blaise.

— GIROU TEM QUE BEIJAR — Pansy devolveu com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto 

— Eu não vou beijar um homem! — O Weasley fez uma careta de nojo — Eu não sou uma bichinha.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, a ideia de contar a Rony sobre sua sexualidade como sempre se mostrava algo distante e impossível.

— Gira essa porra direito Weasley — Zabini tinha a cara fechada, nada satisfeito com as piadinhas dos amigos.

Ainda vermelho Rony girou e quando caiu em Astória apenas se levantou e a beijou sem maiores reclamações.

Enfim chegou a vez de Draco, Pansy o olhava ansiosa, mas a força mental da garota não foi o suficiente para fazer com que a garrafa parasse em sua direção.

Apesar de Harry ter acompanhado todo o percurso da garrafa ele precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que ela apontava para si. 

— Ora, ora, Potter parece que você é mesmo um cara de sorte — Mas ninguém em volta parecia ter prestado atenção na fala de Malfoy e muito mesmo na bochecha corada de Harry. 

— Gira de novo — Pansy tinha um tom impaciente. 

Quando a garrafa foi girada novamente Potter sentiu seu queixo cair quando viu a garrafa apontada novamente em sua direção. 

— Vai ter que girar outra vez — A esperança de Pansy era desesperadora. 

—Não acho que seja necessário, pra mim ela está mais inclinada pro lado da Cho Chang — Blaise deu uma piscada de olho para Draco

Era uma mentira, a garrafa até se encontrava entre os dois, mas estava claramente em direção ao joelho de Harry, mas ninguém além de Pansy parecia discordar daquela afirmação. 

Cho Chang era linda, Harry conseguia perceber isso, quando ela começou um relacionamento com Cedrico, ele até tentou fingir pros amigos que se sentia triste por sua crush está namorando, mas ele logo percebeu que se importava mais com o próprio Cedrico do que com a menina e esqueceu aquela história. 

Draco se locomoveu em direção a garota fazendo assim que Harry tivesse a melhor visão possível do beijo, e aquilo não era nada agradável para ele.

Pelas bochechas coradas, respiração descompassada e o brilho no olhar que Cho tinha após o beijo ficava claro que o Malfoy beijava muito bem.

Quando a garota girou a garrafa em seguida Potter não ficou nada animado em perceber que ela apontava para ele novamente, pelo que deu pra notar Cho também não estava muito animada com a ideia de beijá-lo depois de ter conseguido um beijo de Draco.

Não era ruim, mas era como se aquele toque não fizesse sentido, simplesmente não despertou nada nele, mas Harry fingiu um sorriso para Rony quando o mesmo o cutucou de lado para provocar. Provavelmente o amigo pensava que ele estava realizando um sonho de anos.

∆°∆°∆

Depois que o jogo acabou Harry e Rony voltaram até onde estava Hermione, a amiga — como o esperado — não estava nada contente com o comportamento dos dois, apesar dela ter decidido dedicar sua insatisfação toda para Rony.

Harry apenas ficou entre os dois tentando fazer uma média enquanto via a festa a sua volta ir terminando aos poucos. 

— Talvez… esteja na hora de ir embora — Harry estava com tédio, não aguentava mais o silêncio dos dois amigos enquanto via as outras pessoas se divertindo na piscina. 

— Bom, acho que tem razão — Hermione suspirou guardando o livro dentro de sua bolsa. 

— Espera, eu vou pegar mais um pedaço de carne antes — Rony saiu em direção a churrasqueira 

— Se não tivesse ido jogar já podia ter comido e não estar atrasando a gente — Hermione resmungou e Harry resolveu só ignorar. 

— Potter já está indo? — Harry se virou dando de cara com Draco o encarando. 

— Sim… 

— Podemos conversar um segundo? — Ele olhou de Harry para Hermione e logo ela entendeu o recado. 

Harry seguiu Draco até um canto isolado que ficava atrás de uma parede alta. 

— Então…? — Harry se colocou de frente para ele. 

Deu alguns passos para trás ao ver aqueles olhos cinzas intensos em cima de si. 

— Acho que estou te devendo um beijo, Potter

Harry sentiu suas mãos suarem, riu nervosamente. 

— Ah claro! Por causa do jogo — Continuou forçando o riso como se fosse uma piada — Não me entenda mal, mas eu dispenso, somos dois homens 

— Potter quem tem problema de visão aqui é você, consigo perceber que somos dois homens — Harry engoliu seco ao ouvir o outro falar — E ainda não vejo como isso pode ser um obstáculo. 

— Eu não sou gay! — Harry tentou soar firme. 

— Ah, por favor — Draco revirou os olhos — Você é sim! Pensei que já tivesse superado essa fase. 

— Como pode saber algo assim? — Harry já havia desistido de negar

— Eu apenas sei… 

Lila Brown já havia falado para ele uma vez sobre um tal de radar gay que ela possuía, ele admitia que havia ficado com medo e evitado a garota durante uma época, mas depois dela ter acusado Cedrico e ele aparecer namorando, Harry percebeu que ela apenas estava doida. 

— Ah… — Harry passou a mão pelo seu cabelo o bagunçando mais ainda — Então… Você também é…? Você sabe

— Gay? Ah, não — Ele pensou um pouco — Na verdade sim, ao menos nesse momento sim.. 

Harry estava cada vez mais confuso mas esperou Draco continuar. 

— Eu posso ser nada ou tudo, depende da situação — Malfoy ao olhar para cara de Potter completou — Apenas pense que eu não gosto de me rotular… 

— Ok… —Harry concordou apesar de ainda estar confuso. 

Draco se aproximou dele, levou seus dedos frios e ossudos e encostou no queixo de Harry fazendo com que ele olhasse em sua direção. 

Fixou seu olhar no dele e foi aproximando seu rosto devagar do outro. Harry sentiu a expectativa crescer dentro de si, umedeceu os lábios então quando enfim sua boca encontrou com a de Malfoy ele enlaçou o pescoço do outro com seus braços. 

As mãos de Draco foram postos na cintura do outro e Harry sentiu seus calcanhares abandonarem o chão, assim diminuindo a diferença de altura entre os dois. 

Harry estava se sentindo dentro de um filme romântico pra adolescentes, quando se separaram percebeu que ele faria o papel de bobão apaixonado. 


	3. Will come to you

Naquela noite Harry não dormiu, ficou rolando na cama e chutando a cobertura, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. 

Nunca se sentiu tão eufórico assim, até sua mãe estranhou sua agitação incomum durante o jantar. 

"Harry James Potter pare de se mexer e come logo essa comida" 

Mas ele não conseguia, não conseguia comer ou ficar quieto, sentia vontade de contar para o mundo sobre o beijo.

Se pegou várias vezes abrindo a boca para falar com a mãe ou os dedos formigando para mandar um torpedo a Hermione, mas não podia, sempre se policiava no último minuto, os acontecimentos daquela tarde não dizia respeito a ninguém, apenas a ele e Malfoy. 

Ah, Malfoy! O maldito loiro dos olhos cinzentos, sem dúvidas ele sabia como desestabilizar alguém. 

Quando acordou pela manhã seus olhos estavam repletos de olheiras, mas não se sentia cansado, pelo contrário, a agitação da noite anterior ainda continuava e ele lutava contra a ansiedade de ver Malfoy. 

— Então, você conseguiu beijar Cho Chang ontem — Blaise cutucou provocativo em sua costela com o cotovelo, enquanto eles iam para a escola — Como foi? 

— É… Foi legal — Harry respondeu sem jeito abaixando a cabeça

— O que? — Zabini parou de andar e o encarou — Legal? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

Se ele tivesse perguntado sobre o beijo de Malfoy, Harry teria feito questão de descrever nos mínimos detalhes e estruturar argumentos do porquê aquele beijo era tão bom, mas Blaise não sabia desse outro beijo e se tudo desse certo continuaria sem saber.

— Ela beija bem — Harry deu de ombro e apertou o passo — Se não se importa, eu preciso ir mais rápido, esqueci de fazer o dever de geografia, preciso chegar a tempo para copiar o de Hermione.

— Como quiser — Blaise respondeu visivelmente insatisfeito.

∆°∆°∆

Quando entrou na sala, os olhos de Harry procuraram logo algum sinal de Draco, mas para sua decepção e alívio não encontrou nada.   
Caminhou até seu lugar de sempre e se sentiu tentando prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos. Eles ainda falavam sobre a festa no dia anterior.   
— Então Harry — Rony assim que o viu virou para ele animado — Como foi finalmente beijar a Cho depois de todos esses anos sonhando com isso?   
— Foi bom — Deu um sorriso tímido coçando a nuca.   
— E…? — Rony se inclinou ansioso para frente esperando por mais.   
— E… É isso — Olhou para Hermione, esperando conseguir algum apoio.   
— Rony, diferente de certas pessoas talvez Harry não veja necessidade em ficar esfregando na cara de todo mundo que finalmente conseguiu beijar alguém — A Granger tinha uma pitada de veneno na voz, isso deixou Harry surpreso.   
— Eu ainda nem acredito que estamos entrando para a turma dos populares — Lila naquele dia havia tomado a liberdade de escolher perto deles.   
— Não se iluda tanto, não entramos em nenhum grupo, Pansy nem faz questão de nossa presença, fomos apenas por causa de Malfoy — Hermione brincava com uma caneta entre os dedos.   
— Pois você está errada, hoje mesmo quando a vi falei oi com ela e adivinha só… Ela olhou para mim  
— Wow, aposto que isso vai ser o ponto mais alto da sua semana — Uma voz masculina falou com a voz repleta de sarcasmo atraindo atenção do grupo de amigos.   
Todos, menos Harry, viraram a cabeça para encarar Malfoy que parou a frente deles com sua pose elegante de sempre e roupas bem passadas que dariam inveja em qualquer mãe.   
Ele havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, mas quando ele finalmente chegou Harry não conseguia nem olhar na direção de Draco, o lápis de Luna que tinha toda a tabuada desenhada de repente parecia muito interessante.   
— Agora, poderia fazer o favor de devolver minha mochila?   
Lila na mesma hora olhou para a mochila que estava no chão ao seu lado. Quando chegou ela estava ocupando a cadeira onde agora estava sentada, por achar que se tratava da bolsa de qualquer um de seus colegas a Brown simplesmente colocou no chão e tomou o lugar. Agora não sabia onde enfiar a cara.   
— Desculpa, eu não sabia que era sua… — A garota falou em uma voz baixa e entregou a mochila.   
— Com licença — Sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra a ninguém Malfoy saiu.   
— Vocês viram aquilo? — Lila voltou para seu tom normal, mas bem mais animado do que antes — Meu Deus, Draco Malfoy e eu vamos ficar juntos.   
Rony, Hermione, Harry e Luna olharam para ela com uma cara esquisita.   
— O que te faz chegar a uma conclusão dessas? — A Granger perguntou passando seu caderno de geografia para Harry.   
— Não é óbvio? É só olhar o jeito que ele me olhava e tratava — Ela suspirou acreditando mesmo naquilo que falava — Nós filmes sempre que isso acontece é sinal de que ele gosta de você.   
Harry tentou ignorar a conversa dos amigos e focar na atividade que copiava, mas isso se tornou impossível depois de ouvir Luna falando.   
— Se ele estiver gostando de alguém aqui deve ser de Harry, ficou o tempo todo olhando para ele. Pensei que ele estava tentando explodir a cabeça do Harry com o pensamento… As vezes eu tento isso, nunca funciona, mas Malfoy estava encarando tão intensamente que pensei que fosse possível.   
Harry engoliu seco e se encolheu na cadeira fingindo não ouvir.   
— Não seja boba, Malfoy não é gay, se ele fosse eu saberia, meu radar aptaria.   
O único radar que Harry sabia que estava apitando agora era o de Hermione, apesar de tentar manter seu olhar preso no caderno podia sentir o olhar da amiga o analisando desde o momento em que Luna sugeriu a atração de Malfoy por ele. Era como se pudesse ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro da garota trabalhando enquanto o olhava e isso não era nada confortável.

∆°∆°∆

— Agora que Cho Chang está solteira e você teve a chance de beijar ela pretende se aproximar e tentar algo? — Hermione perguntou enquanto ela e Harry iam em direção a um banco. Rony havia ido pegar comida. 

Harry respirou fundo, novamente mais uma pessoa falando sobre Cho, aquilo estava insuportável. 

— Não sei — Passou a mão na testa limpando o suor e em seguida começou a se abanar com a própria mão — Na realidade não, percebi que ela não é bem meu tipo. 

— Entendi 

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram calados fingindo prestar atenção no movimento a sua volta. 

— Sabe Harry, eu não tenho nenhum preconceito com gays — Hermione quebrou o silêncio. 

Harry sentiu seu corpo paralisar. 

— Isso é ótimo Hermione, eu também não tenho 

Como ele pensava, Hermione sabia...ou desconfiava. 

Potter cogitou falar que achava aquela prática inaceitável, mas era Mione, não era como se adiantasse muito mentir. 

— Se você precisar e quiser me dizer alguma coisa ou conversar sabe que pode me chamar. 

Ótimo! Ela tinha certeza. 

Harry sentiu vontade de virar para ela e simplesmente contar tudo, principalmente sobre o beijo. 

Quando a amiga estava saindo com Krum teve que a aguentar falando sobre ele e seus beijos durante horas enquanto fingia-se de interessado. Desejava fazer a Granger passar pela mesma situação, não por vingança, apenas porque desejava falar aquilo com alguém. Mas não podia, ao menos não naquele momento. 

— Mione, não — Soou mais ríspido do que ele tinha a intenção, mas Rony estava voltando e a última pessoa que ele queria que soubesse de algo era Rony — Mas se um dia eu quiser conversar sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe que vou procurar você, sempre. 

Colocou o braço em volta do ombro da amiga e a puxou para si dando um beijo em sua cabeça. 

Rony se aproximou com a boca cheia de comida. 

— Vocês deviam experimentar, isso tá uma delícia. 

Harry viu Hermione abrir a boca, sabia que dali agora sairia um discurso sobre como é errado falar de boca cheia, mas ela hesitou e desistiu. Já havia repetido aquilo tantas as vezes que perdeu as esperanças. 

Quando o sinal bateu os três voltaram juntos para sala, os dois amigos continuaram em uma conversa animada sobre o PlayStation que o sr. Granger prometeu dar a filha de Natal. 

Harry se manteve alheio a conversa, ficou pensando o que aconteceria agora que a amiga sabia de seu segredo. Ele confiava nela mais que tudo, apenas era estranho cogitar falar de forma aberta sobre isso e ele esperava com todas as forças que ela nunca contasse ao Rony, ele não entenderia.

∆°∆°∆

A aula de história era a mais chata de todas as matérias, ouvir o Sr. Binns falar era uma tortura, apenas Hermione parecia conseguir tirar algum proveito das aulas. "25 centavos cada folha" Ela vendia seus resumos bem caprichados para a maior dos alunos. O caso era tão grave ao ponto de valer mais a pena gastar suas economias do que prestar atenção em uma aula como aquela. 

Por isso quando viu Draco caminhar até a lixeira deu graças a Deus por finalmente ter uma distração. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento do outro como se precisasse daquilo para não morrer de tédio. 

Foi pego de surpresa ao ver que Malfoy o encarava de volta e bom, ele nem tentou disfarçar, se negava de todas as formas fingir que estava prestando qualquer atenção que fosse naquela aula. 

Draco tinha um papel dobrado em mãos e parecia relutante em joga-lo logo no lixo. Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender o comportamento do outro e Draco estranhamente revirou os olhos nesse momento.

Ainda o encarando colocou o papel entre dois dedos e levantou alguns segundos na altura do rosto, como quem quer frisar a importância de algo, em seguida jogou no lixo e voltou para seu lugar.

Harry ajeitou o óculos no rosto, o que devia ter naquele papel? Será que Draco desejava que ele o pegasse e por isso o encarou tanto, mas se esse fosse o caso por que simplesmente não jogar em sua mesa ou falar diretamente? Seja qual fosse a justificativa, ele estava se comichando de curiosidade. 

— Eu tenho que ver uma coisa da minha nota com o Sr. Bins, não precisam esperar — Disse a Rony e Hermione que o aguardavam na porta apenas para irem juntos até a saida da escola. 

Quando a sala enfim ficou vazia Harry encarou a lixeira. 

Ok, quando ele pensava melhor sobre isso aquilo era ridículo, ele estava prestes a enfiar a mão no lixo, era bem humilhante. E ainda existia a possibilidade de tudo ser apenas paranoia de sua cabeça, talvez Malfoy estivesse encarando Lila que estava logo atrás dele. É era isso, ele gostava de Lila, mas pensando bem não era ela que ele havia beijado no dia anterior.   
Já estava na metade do corredor quando voltou apressado para sala, olhou o lixo e ele estava bem limpo, o papel que buscava estava em cima de todo o resto. 

Quando o pegou viu que ele estava dobrado quatro partes, quando desdobrou a primeira viu um recado ali. 

"Me encontre na quadra coberta assim que a aula acabar" 

Será que ele deveria mesmo ir? Aquilo poderia muito bem não ser para ele, mas é se fosse? Talvez… Fosse melhor ir ao menos pra avisar para Draco que a pessoa que ele queria se encontrar não havia achado o bilhete. É, é isso que ele iria fazer.   
Desdobrou completamente o papel e encontrou mais algumas frases escritas em letras bonitas. 

"Sim Potter, eu estou falando com você. Agora para de ficar enrolando e venha logo, não gosto de ficar esperando "

Oh certo, aquilo era bem direto, não tinha como fugir.

Sorriu igual um idiota enquanto guardava o papel na mochila. 

— Sr. Potter, você quer conversar comigo? — O professor perguntou quando acabou de arrumar suas coisas e viu que o menino não saia dali e nem falava com ele. 

— Pode deixar, eu já resolvi — Disse ainda sem conter um sorriso e saiu pela porta indo em direção ao ginásio.   
Ele não queria deixar Malfoy esperando


	4. If your heart is in your dream

**A** ssim que entrou na quadra foi recebido com uma bola de basquete que veio sem aviso em sua direção, por sorte estava atento e conseguiu segurar. 

— Bom reflexo Potter — Draco estava lá, parado no meio do local com aquele maldito sorriso de escárnio — Sabe, eu fiquei com medo de que você não encontrasse o bilhete. 

— Eu quase não vim — Harry se aproximou mais e quando estava em uma distância considerável jogou a bola que foi pega com agilidade pelo outro. 

— Mas veio — Draco começou a quicar a bola no chão e em seguida tentou um arremesso errando a cesta. 

— Eu poderia não ter olhado no lixo — Agora era Harry que estava com a bola novamente — Foi um movimento arriscado. 

Mas Draco apenas deu de ombro enquanto via o outro jogar. 

— Bom, mas valeu a pena o risco, se eu consegui fazer você revirar o lixo — Deu ênfase na palavra — Atrás de um papel que poderia muito bem nem ser direcionado a você, isso prova meu ponto. 

Harry também tentou um arremesso e errou, pegou a bola no chão e jogou de volta para Malfoy. 

— E qual seria o ponto? 

— Que você está louco por mim — Draco o encarou nos olhos — Que não consegue mais dormir e só pensa no meu beijo e em quando terá outra chance de repetir — Um tom divertido entrou no lugar do tom sério que ele usava antes. 

Harry riu por mais que no fundo soubesse que o que ele disse tinha um fundo de verdade. 

— Não se ache tanto, eu poderia ter feito isso por qualquer um, a curiosidade sempre fala mais alto — Fingiu um tom de desinteresse — Você não é especial! 

Mentira. Ele não teria feito, mas Draco não precisava saber. 

— Poxa Potter, desse jeito você machuca meu coração — Draco levou a mão dramaticamente no peito enquanto fazia uma expressão de falsa tristeza 

— E você por acaso tem um? 

Harry já o tinha visto lidando com outras pessoas. Malfoy nem de longe era uma pessoa muito amável. 

— Eu sei ser bem amável com quem eu quero. 

— O problema é você querer

— Que absurdo! Não tem chamei você aqui pra ficar medindo minha empatia 

— Então por que me chamou? 

— Porque…. — Draco pensou um pouco enquanto girava a bola entre seus dois dedos indicadores — Você queria que eu te chamava. 

Harry o encarou, ele deveria mesmo parecer um desesperado para Malfoy demonstrar tanta confiança no que falava. 

— Não me lembro de ter dito isso 

— Você não precisou, mas eu sei 

— Ok, radar gay e agora o que? Você também lê mentes? 

— Acho que… Você pode chamar assim se quiser — Draco jogou a bola no chão, pra nenhum sentido específico. 

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

— Você é… Estranho

— Uau — Draco ainda mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto — Seu estoque de xingamento é algo invejável Potter. 

Harry riu mas revirou os olhos, pegou a bola que estava no chão e se concentrou em quicala, enquanto se mantinha de perfil para o outro. 

— Mesmo eu sendo estranho como você diz… Sempre se lembre que eu apenas sou tudo aquilo que você deseja

Harry parou com a bola e o encarou, Malfoy não ria e tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, Potter sentiu um arrepio familiar atravessar seu corpo. 

— Eu preciso ir — Draco caminhava em sua direção — E tenho que devolver a bola pro professor de educação física. 

Ele segurou nas duas mãos de Harry, as levantando na altura da barriga e preenchendo toda a distância entre seus corpos. 

Todos os movimentos pareciam acontecer em câmera lenta ou talvez fosse apenas o cérebro de Harry que estivesse processando as coisas de forma lenta demais. 

Quando a bola finalmente escapou de seus dedos foi que o mundo pareceu voltar ao normal. 

Ele piscou algumas vezes e quando olhou mais uma vez em volta percebeu que Draco já estava na saída. 

∆°∆°∆

Mesmo agora enquanto ajudava seu pai a temperar uma carne que seria assada mais tarde ele não podia deixar de relembrar os momentos com Draco que ocorreram naquela manhã e isso significava que ele não parava de sorrir. No final, o verdadeiro motivo para o outro ter o chamado não foi revelado, parte de Harry gostava da ideia de que ele só queria que os dois passassem um tempo juntos. 

"Provar que você está louco por mim" Se lembrava que ele havia usado isso como justificativa, Malfoy era mesmo arrogante, mas droga, por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo agindo assim? 

Harry então percebeu que não havia como negar, estava estampado em sua cara que ele tinha uma queda pelo loiro, mas se isso era correspondido ainda era uma questão em aberto e diferente dele Harry não teria coragem de simplesmente fazer piadas insinuando isso. Sempre corria o risco dele levar um fora. 

— Você chegou tarde… — A fala de seu pai o tirou dos pensamentos — E agora está sorrindo igual um bloco. 

— Estava na biblioteca — Mentiu. 

— Anda me diga o nome dela — James bateu no ombro do filho de leve com o seu próprio sem desviar o olhar da faca que estava em sua mão e piscava a carne. 

— Pai, eu até diria, mas não existe "ela" 

— Você pode me contar Harry, hein, não me diga que é a casula dos Weasley, Ginny, certo? — Não era uma novidade que a menina nutrice um crush em Harry desde a infância 

— Ginny é uma criança — Harry fez uma careta ao considerar essa hipótese 

— Ela é só um ano mais nova que você — Seu pai falou com voz de tédio — Enfim, mas é bom que não seja ela, duvido que Rony gostaria que você namorasse a irmãzinha dele. 

Nisso seu pai estava certo, Ron sempre se mostrou contra a qualquer tipo de envolvimento romântico que os dois poderiam ter e Harry de certa forma ficou grato com o posicionamento do amigo, foi mais fácil dar o fora em Ginny usando isso como um dos argumentos quando ela veio se confessar para ele a dois anos atrás. 

— Se não é Ginny então só pode ser aquela outra menina com quem vocês andam…. Aquela estranha, como é mesmo o nome dela? 

— O nome é Luna e ela não é estranha — Automaticamente seu tom se tornou sério e seu sorriso morreu. 

— Do que estão falando? — Lily entrou na cozinha com a atenção focada na carne que os dois homens preparavam. 

— Veja amor, Harry mal começou a namorar e já está defendendo a namorada 

— Harry está namorando? — Sua mãe largou tudo que estava fazendo para o encarar. 

Não que fosse do tipo ciumenta com o filho, mas Harry nunca havia comentado ou demonstrado interesse em ninguém. Aquilo era novo. 

Harry foi salvo de respondeu quando a porta de entrada de sua casa que dava logo para a sala foi aberta. 

— Você não devia ter trazido tanta bebida, estamos em uma segunda feira — A voz de Lupin pode ser ouvida. 

O ritual havia começado, sempre que um jogo era anunciado, não importava o dia ou a hora, era sempre uma boa desculpa para James, Sirius e Lupin se encontrarem e passassem um tempo na companhia um do outro. 

— A culpa não é minha se eles resolveram jogar basquete em plena segunda. 

Apesar de não estar na sala, Harry conseguia visualizar com toda clareza Lupin suspirando. 

— Moony, Padfoot… — Seu pai chamou, lavou a mão rapidamente e foi encontrar os amigos. 

— Eu acabo de cuidar do resto, vai falar um oi com seu padrinho — Lily disse ao filho o dando um beijo na testa — E depois me explique direito essa história de namoro. 

Naquele momento ele teve vontade de falar que era um menino, que seu nome era Draco e que eles não tavam namorando ainda apesar de Harry não conseguir parar de pensar nele um segundo. Também queria falar do quão loiro era seu cabelo e sobre seus olhos que pareciam um dia nublado e todos os outros clichês e comparação brega que encontrasse, mas ele não podia, simplesmente não podia. 

Foi até a sala e pegou seu pai já falando sobre seu suposto namoro com Luna. 

— Eu sabia que Harry era um garanhão — Sirius o cumprimentou com vários socos no braço e peito 

— Fico feliz Harry, Luna é uma boa garota — Monny deu a ele um sorriso — Você terá uma vida… Interessante ao lado dela. 

— Pare de falar como se o menino fosse casar, ele ainda terá muitas opções para escolher — Sirius entregou a ele uma sacola onde estava as garrafas de cerveja que trouxe — Seja um bom afilhado e coloque na geladeira para mim. 

Harry não esperou para ver nenhuma resposta, apenas foi até a cozinha e colocou a cerveja no lugar indicado. 

— Como ele está? — Sua mãe o perguntou enquanto acompanhava sua ação com o olhar. 

— Bom… Está com o mau hálito de sempre… Pelo menos ainda não está se embolando nas palavras 

Sirius era alcoólatra. 

Harry não sabia o que levou o padrinho a seguir aquele caminho e seus pais não pareciam muito dispostos a discutir aquele assunto com ele, a única coisa que sabia é que desde que se entendia por gente sempre viu o padrinho com um copo na mão e pelo jeito que os pais e Remus falavam quando Sirius estava longe, estava óbvio que as coisas só estavam piorando. 

Ele seguiu sua mãe quando ela foi até a sala. 

— Lily temos um presente para você — Sirius colocou o braço em volta do pescoço da mulher. 

— O que é? — Perguntou curiosa cruzando os braços. 

O Black levou a mão para dentro da blusa de frio e tirou de lá uma pedra rosa que estava embrulhada em um pequeno saquinho de plástico transparente com lacre. 

— Moony me disse que a sua quebrou recentemente 

Lily recebeu a pedra com um sorriso. 

— Obrigada Padfoot — Ela deu um abraço rápido e de lado no outro — Fico feliz que consegui fazer você gastar dinheiro com algo que não seja bebida. 

Todos riram, incluindo Sirius. 

— Eu também comprei algo — Moony se aproximou balançando um saquinho igual, dessa vez com uma pedra azul 

— Não acredito! — Lily quase voou na mão do amigo — Estava procurando a tempos uma lápis lazuli e não achava por aqui 

— Sim! Foi uma sorte meu citrino ter quebrado logo hoje. 

— Bom, esse é o citrino, fazendo o papel dele 

Apenas os dois riram, o resto não conseguiu entender a referência por trás. 

Harry logo tratou de voltar para seu quarto, não suportaria ouvir mais uma piada sobre pedras. 

Ligou o computador e torceu para que alguém estivesse online no MSN naquela hora. 

Por sorte Blaise estava, iniciaram uma conversa sobre assuntos banais, nada muito pessoal como sempre. Existem linhas que simplesmente não podem ser quebradas. 

∆°∆°∆

Enquanto Harry tentava roubar a plantação de Hermione no Orkut, sua mãe entrou no quarto trazendo um prato com alguns pedaços de carne. 

— Bendita hora que fomos dar esse computador a você — Sua mãe reclamou apesar de não ligar de verdade, ela apenas estava fazendo o que mães fazem. 

— Obrigado — Agradeceu colocando um pedaço de carne na boca. 

Harry só desviou a atenção de sua fazenda quando viu que a mãe estava logo atrás dele, estendendo um cordão de ouro com um pingente que havia ganhado mais cedo de Sirius. 

— Quartzo rosa é a pedra do amor, quero que use isso. 

— Mãe… 

— Ah, vamos lá, nem é só amor romântico, se trata também sobre amor próprio — Ela insistia como uma criança. 

— Eu não vou usar uma pedra rosa por aí, mãe — Virou na cadeira de rodinhas de frente para a mãe. 

— Usa por dentro da camisa — Ela iria arranjar uma desculpa para tudo — Ou você pode dar para sua namorada… 

Disse sugestiva e saiu do quarto. 

Harry olhou para o pingente que estava agora em sua mão, seria muito estranho dar aquilo para Draco? Ele colocou a pedra com agressividade em cima de sua mesa, não aquilo era uma brega, ele não iria fazer aquilo. Mas depois de pensar um pouco colocou em seu próprio pescoço, apenas para não fazer desfeita, era a pedra do amor afinal, não que ele acreditasse naquilo, mas mal não deveria fazer. 

Deixaria para decidir amanhã se daria ou não para Draco, por hora ele tinha coisa mais importante para se preocupar, como por exemplo se Neville havia conseguido mesmo um cachorro na colheita feliz ou estava só blefando. 


	5. No request is too extreme

_Você não significa nada para mim_

_Mas você tem o que é preciso para me libertar_

_Você poderia significar tudo para mim — Say it right, Nelly Furtado_

* * *

**L** una não era a pessoa que Harry estava apaixonado, mas sem dúvida era a pessoa que ele mais queria encontrar naquele momento. 

— Por favor me diga que acabou? — Harry se sentou de costas na cadeira, apoiando o queixo em seu encosto enquanto observava a amiga parar de rabiscar eu seu caderno. 

— Acredito que isso responde sua pergunta — Luna levantou o caderno e mostrou que na folha estava desenhado um barco e em sua placa de identificação estava gravado um nome: Beatrice

— Dê isso para mim — Harry tentou arrancar o desenho da mão dela mas ela foi mais rápida em guardar. 

Harry Potter estava longe de ser um leitor exemplar como Hermione, mas não chegava a ser um Ron, quando a história o interessava ele não via obstáculo em lê-la. 

Desventuras em série era uma grande paixão para o garoto, por mais que no início tenha achado um tanto repetitivo, ele simplesmente não conseguiu parar de ler. E bom, o último livro havia finalmente sido lançado, ele precisava surtar com alguém sobre aquilo. 

— Assim que atingir a maioridade quero fazer uma tatuagem com o olho da C. S. C — Luna falou baixo e colocou a mão em frente a boca, como alguém que vai cometer um assassinato e está revelando seu plano. 

— Luna, isso é um tanto extremo, pode ter dificuldade pra encontrar trabalho depois — Harry aconselhou apesar de uma grande parte de si querer fazer o mesmo que a amiga. 

— Não se preocupa eu faria em um lugar onde ninguém pode ver. 

Potter a encarou com receio de ouvir qual devia ser o lugar. 

— No tornozelo, lógico 

Harry concordou com a cabeça disposto a finalizar aquele assunto ali. 

— Sabe… — Fez uma pausa antes de continuar, pensando se deveria mesmo contar aquilo — Meu pai está jurando que nós dois temos alguma coisa. 

— Sério? — Ela estava surpresa apesar de ter um tom divertido na voz — O que o fez pensar isso? 

— É que ontem eu cheguei em casa mais tarde, aí ele logo supôs que eu estava com uma garota… 

— Mas você não estava… 

— Não — Harry abaixou os olhos ao sentir os azuis de Luna sobre si, tinha medo de que ela pudesse descobrir de alguma forma — Mas ele supôs que era você ou Ginny, mas ele logo descartou ela por ser irmã do Rony

— Mas você não gosta de mim e nem de Ginny — Não foi uma pergunta, Luna afirmou sem sentir dúvidas. 

— É, não gosto… Não dessa forma ao menos 

— Você explicou isso pra eles? 

Luna era incrível, Harry já devia saber disso, bom ele sabia, mas a cada vez se surpreendia mais. Era incrível a naturalidade com que ela falava de qualquer assunto. 

— Não adiantou, eles juram que a gente tá namorando 

— Bom, então apenas se lembre de avisar com antecedência quando eles estiverem planejando nosso casamento. 

— Nunca brinque com esse tipo de coisa perto de Lupin 

— O Malfoy pode entrar pra impedir o casamento — Luna falou em um tom mais alto e Harry arregalou os olhos. 

— Sobre o que estão falando? — Draco que até o momento estava na mesa do professor junto com Pansy desceu dela e foi até os outros dois. 

— Nada demais, é bobeira da Luna — Mas ele foi ignorado. 

— Sobre meu casamento que os pais de Harry estão planejando, você podia entrar e impedir o casamento. 

— Aí então eu digo que estou apaixonado pelo noivo… 

Harry o encarou espantado, ele estava brincando, certo? Mas que grande filho da puta ele seria se estivesse brincando com algo desse tipo. 

Apesar disso a ideia estranhamente agradou a Harry, a noite ele fantasiaria sobre isso. 

— Nós definitivamente precisamos fazer isso — Luna estava mesmo animada. 

Potter tinha ate medo, esperava que a amiga estivesse realmente brincando. 

— Harry, diga a sua mãe que vou jantar lá hoje. 

— É Potter — Draco sorriu malicioso para ele — A gente inclusive pode começar a ter um caso, você pode me encontrar na quadra hoje novamente, depois da aula aí a gente se beija, só pra deixar as coisas mais realistas. 

Harry não soube o que responder, ele nunca sabia quando se tratava de Malfoy, oh deus ele estava fazendo um jogo com ele. 

— Claro, eu vou — Foi a única coisa que respondeu e fez isso em um tom sério.

Ele definitivamente ia e esperava que Malfoy estivesse lá. 

O sinal bateu, a aula de educação física havia finalmente acabado. 

Vários alunos voltavam pra sala completamente molhados de suor. 

— Eai do que tão falando? — Rony se aproximou, tinha o rosto vermelho, o cabelo ruivo pregado na testa e parte da camisa molhada pela água que espirrou do bebedouro. 

— O Draco e o Ha- — Harry cortou a amiga o mais rápido possível. 

— Conversa atoa, mas eai Mione como foi?

Hermione também tinha o rosto vermelho e uma expressão de destruída. 

— Ele me deixou de recuperação de EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA, da pra acreditar. 

— Eu nem sabia que isso era possível — Algo no tom de Ron indicava que ele não estava assim tão triste pela amiga como ele insistia em afirmar — Sinto muito. 

— Eu nunca fiquei dependente — Hermione agia como se aquele fosse o fim do mundo e pra ela, realmente era. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem Mione, você vai recuperar — Harry tentou ser positivo enquanto Luna se levantou e abraçou a amiga de lado. 

— Shiu vai ficar tudo bem — Ela encostou a cabeça da amiga em sua barriga enquanto fazia um carinho em seus cabelos. 

— Se você não tivesse ficado lendo durante as aulas ao invés de jogar ao menos uma vez vôlei isso não teria acontecido — Rony alfinetou e Harry olhou pra ele com a uma cara de "esse não é o momento". 

Mas ninguém poderia criticar Ron depois de aguentar Hermione chamando sua atenção em todo bimestre, aquela era uma chance única. 

Harry tentou voltar seu olhar para Draco, mas ele já havia saído dali. 

∆°∆°∆

Lá estava ele na quadra coberta de novo, olhou em volta e não encontrou Draco. Foi um erro ter ido ali, era óbvio que aquilo havia sido uma brincadeira. 

— Você não pode mesmo ver uma chance de me beijar que já se agarra a ela não é Potter — Draco estava atrás dele, os sentidos de Harry deveria estar muito ruins para ele não ter percebido nenhuma aproximação 

— Bom, você também veio, acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você 

— Vejo que uso já está fazendo efeito — Só quando Draco segurou a pedra rosa entre seus dedos foi que ele percebeu que havia ido para fora da blusa. 

— Ah, você também conhece isso… Minha mãe me deu isso ontem, eu não queria então ela apenas mandou eu dar pra alguém que eu gostasse, acho que ela estava pensando em Luna quando disse isso. 

— Mas você não gosta da Luna… 

— É, eu não gosto… 

— Você planejou dar isso pra mim então — Draco falou em um tom mais baixo e cauteloso. 

— Sim… — Harry não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem, mas ele disse — Eu planejei

Draco riu, não era um riso de abuso, era apenas felicidade, Harry não se incomodaria de ouvir mais daquele sorriso. 

— Sabe Potter, apesar de me sentir lisonjeado, acho que nós dois concordamos que a última coisa que eu preciso é de mais autoestima. 

— Certo, acho que concordo com isso. 

Os dois riram mas não durou muito, Draco se aproximou mais e segurou em sua cintura, a única coisa que Harry sentiu foi seu coração bater muito rápido. 

Harry dessa vez foi quem iniciou um beijo, algo lento, ele queria conhecer cada canto da boca do outro e Draco permitiu isso, deixando ele ditar o beijo. 

As mãos de Draco percorriam as costas de Harry, tentando o puxar cada vez mais para perto de seu corpo, apesar de isso não ser fisicamente possível. Harry sentia seu corpo reagir a cada toque do outro, ele levou a mão até a nuca de Draco e enquanto aumentava a intensidade do beijo, aproveitou para atrapalhar o cabelo loiro que o outro prezava em manter sempre bem arrumado. 

— Potter, o cabelo não! — Draco parou o beijo e começou a tentar arrumar. 

Harry olhou para ele e começou a rir. 

— Para de rir! 

— Draco, você tá ótimo, para de show. 

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Harry o chamava diretamente pelo primeiro nome. 

Mas Potter não se atentou a isso. 

E era verdade, até o cabelo bagunçado se tornava o charme se tratando dele. 

— Obrigado, porém dificilmente vou confiar na opinião de alguém que não se dá ao trabalho de pentear o próprio cabelo. 

Harry era para ter se sentido ofendido mas isso só fez ele rir mais. 

— Ei, eu penteio, mas ele não me obedece — Levou a mão no próprio cabelo brincando com alguns fios. 

— Você não se esforça o suficiente — O loiro foi para trás dele e enlaçou sua cintura o segurando em um abraço. 

Harry tentou controlar sua respiração e buscar pelo resto de sanidade que tinha para não surtar ali mesmo. 

— É melhor irmos — Malfoy depositou um beijo na nuca de Potter — Até depois Harry. 

Essa foi a primeira vez que Draco o chamou pelo primeiro nome. 

Harry se lembraria disso. 

∆°∆°∆

Minutos antes do jantar a campainha tocou e a última pessoa que Harry esperava encontrar ali era Luna. 

— Luna! O que está fazendo aqui? — Ele não queria soar grosseiro mas estava surpreso. 

— Eu disse que ia vir jantar 

— Achei que tínhamos concordado que era uma brincadeira 

— Harry quem está aí? — Seu pai veio atrás de si — Oh, Luna

O sorriso no rosto de James aumentou quando viu a garota. 

— Olá sr. Potter 

— Lily, Luna está aqui — Ele gritou para a esposa ouvir. 

Aquele era o fim, se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que os dois tinham o relacionamento quando a mãe de Harry chegou e viu Luna, ela desapareceu. 

Lily havia amado Luna, as duas não paravam de conversar um segundo, tinham vários assuntos em comum, incluindo magia natural. 

— As pessoas dizem, mas não vejo como isso pode entrar em conflito com minha fé em Jesus — Lily disse tomando suco — Você sabe, uma simpatia de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém. 

Luna não respondeu nada, ela possuía ideias diferentes e Harry sabia, ele também sabia que a mãe não estava sendo totalmente honesta ao falar aquilo, era a primeira vez em tempos que ele ouvia ela citar o nome de Jesus e ele também jurava que já havia pego ela e Remus se referindo a Deus no feminino. 

Quanto a seu pai, bom, ele ainda achava Luna estranha, mas ela era bonita o suficiente, provavelmente ele pensava que Harry havia se interessado por ela apenas por isso. 

— Desculpa não poder ter oferecido algo melhor — A sra. Potter deu um tapa do braço do filho — Da próxima avise que vamos receber visita. 

— A comida estava ótima — Luna elogiou. 

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que comer carne com temperos peculiares que seu pai insistia em testar. 

— Vem, vamos deixar eles sozinhos — James se levantou começando a pegar os pratos sujos — Me ajude a lavar a louça. 

Harry ficou com vontade de esconder a cara em um buraco ao ver que seu pai havia piscando para ele e sua mãe olhado de forma sugestiva. 

— Vem, vamos lá pra fora 

Os dois saíram da casa e dividiram o degrau da porta de entrada. 

— Me desculpe por vir assim

— Bom, você avisou que iria vir, a culpa foi minha que não levei a sério 

Os dois riram. 

— E você? Se encontrou com Draco? 

Harry quase se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta, mas resolveu entrar na brincadeira. 

— Claro, nós nos beijamos inclusive — Falou brincando apesar de ter sido a verdade. 

— Estão namorando em segredo? — Luna esticou as pernas e coçou o joelho direito. Fazia calor e os pernilongos decidiram que seu quarto era um ótimo lugar pra ficar. 

— A gente não chegou a oficializar nada, mas ao menos eu não planejo ficar com outro garoto

— Entendo, bom, eu chamo isso de namoro

— Espero que Draco pense o mesmo. 

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, Harry desejou saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, se ela havia levado aquilo na brincadeira ou não, mas então ambos riram. 

— Eu já vou ir — Luna tombou a cabeça pra trás e ficou uns segundos perdida olhando pra lua. 

— Eu te acompanho — Ele também acompanhou o olhar da amiga e ficou refletindo e revivendo por uns segundos todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. 

— Sabe, isso daria um filme muito estranho — Foi a única coisa que ela comentou durante todo caminho e só coube a Harry concordar. 

Quando chegaram finalmente na casa de Luna ela apenas acenou com a mão, seu pai estava na porta para recebê-la. 

— Por que não entra? — O sr. Lovegood perguntou 

— Está tarde — Harry respondeu. 

Mas a verdade é que tinha uma única coisa importante para fazer antes de dormir: fantasiar sobre Draco impedindo seu casamento. 


	6. When you wish upon a star

_Pois quando você me beija_

_Sinto tudo o que estou perdendo_

_Tento ir mais devagar mas meu coração não obedece_

_E isso está me matando — Kisses don't lie, Rihanna._

* * *

Era estranho acordar agora. 

Harry mal havia aberto os olhos e seus pensamentos já eram invadidos pela imagem de milhares de fios loiros. 

Ele queria poder acreditar que isso só ocorreu porque havia sonhado com Draco durante a noite, mas a verdade é que ele apenas havia sonhado com Ron na sua casa comendo amendoim enquanto lia a Bíblia.

Não havia nenhuma desculpa que ele pudesse usar. Depois do dia de ontem Harry reconheceu que talvez estivesse na hora de admitir que estava gostando mesmo de Draco. 

— Não tenho te visto depois das aulas — Blaise comentou naquela manhã onde o tempo estava nublado.

— Ah, espero não ter feito você esperar, tinha algumas coisas pra resolver

Eles não eram amigos de verdade, ao menos não se rotulavam assim, mas Zabini parecia um tanto estressado por aquilo.

— Não se preocupa Potter, eu ficava no máximo cinco minutos, apenas me avise quando isso for acontecer, eu poderia chegar a tempo de ver X-Men em casa.

Harry concordou, a última coisa que ele queria era atrapalhar alguém ver X-Men.

Quando chegou na sala, Nivelle ainda tentava pegar seu caderno e volta das mãos de Goyle e Dino falava sobre futebol em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir, cenas corriqueiras exceto por algo: Luna conversava com Ron.

Engoliu seco, aquela cena incomodava Harry, ele ficou ansioso e sentiu suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo, durante a noite se arrependeu de ter "brincado" tanto com Luna sobre casamento e claro, sobre Draco, ele apenas desejava que a amiga não tivesse interesse em compartilhar essa brincadeira com Ron.

Resolveu se aproximar.

— Ei, do que estão falando? — Harry olhou para a cara de Ron tentando encontrar algum sinal de que ele sabia de algo, mas o garoto ruivo parece entretido coçando os ouvidos.

— Você já viu a quantidade de chiclete que tem embaixo da minha mesa? Simplesmente não dá pra colocar meu material.

Oh, chicletes, claro, não havia mal algum em chicletes.

Harry se abaixou e olhou debaixo da mesa de Luna, voltou para cima com uma cara de enjoado a situação era mesmo crítica.

— Eu te ajudo a trocar de mesa, vem.

E como um bom amigo que era ele a ajudou e quando voltou Hermione e Lila já estavam lá.

— Então Lilá, como anda sua missão de conquistar Malfoy? — Ron perguntou claramente zombando da amiga.

— Hoje eu o vi quando entrei na escola, gritei Oi com ele mas acho que ele não me ouviu, em compensação Pansy me olhou com aquele cara feia dela — Fez uma careta ao falar de sua colega de classe — Mas é apenas questão de tempo até ele admitir que está apaixonado.

— Eres realmente una optimista, Lilá — Hermione comentou sem tirar os olhos do seu caderno de espanhol.

— Gracias — Agradeceu sem ter muita certeza do que Hermione havia falado

— Se Draco está apaixonado por alguém, a minha aposta é no Harry.

Quando Luna falou isso Harry sentiu suas pernas ficar tão fracas que achou que fosse cair, ele nem conseguia falar nada, se tentasse com certeza gaguejaria.

— Não diga as coisas de forma tão gay assim — Ron fez uma careta — Mas é verdade que a única pessoa que Draco interage fora de seu grupinho é o Harry, você tem sorte cara, está a um passo da popularidade.

— Luna puede no estar equivocada, Draco puede ser gay, ¿cuál sería el problema con eso? — Hermione perguntou fechando o caderno e virando em direção ao amigo.

— Você sabe que disso aí eu só entendi "no", "puedo" e "gay" né? Em inglês Hermione, em inglês!

Hermione revirou os olhos, não era possível, o que Ron ficava fazendo durante quatro anos na aula de espanhol? O que ela não sabia é que pela primeira vez Harry se sentiu feliz pela falta de produtividade nas aulas do amigo, ele só queria que aquele assunto acabasse logo.

— No perderé mi tiempo contigo, adiós — Voltou sua atenção pro caderno estressada

— Adios! — Falou Ron tão estressado quanto — Ela não perde mesmo uma chance de esfregar seu espanhol avançado na nossa cara — Reclamou como se Hermione não tivesse presente, como resposta ela apenas se remexeu na cadeira.

Ninguém respondeu mais nada, todos agradeceram pela chegada da professora quando o clima ficou mais pesado.

— Hola, buenos días! — A professora iniciou sua aula fazendo uma mistura estranha entre as duas línguas.

— Por que ela simplesmente não fala direito? — Ron resmungou e Harry riu.

— Vou passar um trabalho em dupla para vocês — Na mesma hora os dois amigos se olharam, não era preciso dizer mais nada — E não, não pode dupla de três, se virem.

Só precisou que Ron arredasse sua mesa para o lado para ficar colada com Ron de vez.

— As vezes eu penso que seria melhor um de nós ficar com a Hermione ou sei lá, qualquer pessoa que tenha o mínimo de noção — Ron começou a rabiscar retas sem sentidos na margem de seu caderno.

— Eu não sou tão ruim assim — Harry tentou se defender mas aí se lembrou que em uma prova confundiu "pero" com "perro" — Você tem razão, deixa pra lá.

Como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o que Ron disse Draco Malfoy apareceu na frente deles.

— Weasley, Potter — Ele comprimentou.

— E aí Malfoy! — Ron respondeu animado.

— Então, Potter eu gostaria que você fizesse trabalho comigo.

— Sinto muito Malfoy, já estou fazendo com Ron

Draco deixou seus olhos cinzentos cair sobre o ruivo com desinteresse.

— Entendo, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar.

— Ah claro — Ron se levantou meio sem graça — Na verdade é melhor, eu preciso de nota, acho que vou fazer com Hermione.

— Foi o que eu pensei…

Harry achou estranho o olhar que Draco tinha no rosto, mas resolveu ignorar, ele tinha outra preocupação, como surtar pelo fato de estar prestes a fazer o trabalho com ele.

— Então, Harry — Ok, ouvir Draco o chamando pelo primeiro nome se tornou uma das melhores coisas que ele gostava de ouvir — Te vejo na sua casa hoje às uma.

A Harry só coube concordar com a cabeça enquanto via o outro se afastar.

Depois de outras três aulas quando o sinal bateu para o intervalo Ron foi até e disse algo que acabou com qualquer alegria que a visita de Malfoy poderia ter causado.

— Sabe Harry, eu estava pensando, talvez Luna não estivesse mesmo "equivocada" — Imitou o sotaque de Hermione — Sobre Malfoy, talvez ele seja mesmo, você sabe — Ele parecia ter dificuldade em falar a palavra.

— Gay? — Harry o ajudou.

— É isso, hum, só toma cuidado cara, ele pode confundir as coisas, você sabe como essa gente é.

Ah, se Ron soubesse toda a verdade.

* * *

Foi estranho abrir a porta e dar de cara com Malfoy ali, mas mais estranho ainda o apresentar para sua mãe.

— É bom te conhecer Malfoy

— O prazer é meu senhora Potter

Eles deram um aperto de mão.

— Certo, vamos para meu quarto — Harry desejava acabar o mais rápido que podia com o contato dos dois.

Apesar de sua mãe ter um sorriso ele tinha medo, sua mãe sempre o dava a impressão de que podia ler sua mente.

— Bom trabalho, garotos — Ela desejou enquanto via o filho e o novo amigo loiro desaparecerem para dentro do quarto.

— Você pode se sentar — Harry apontou para a própria cama enquanto jogava sua mochila em um canto do quarto — Fica a vontade.

Draco se sentou na cama, com as costas encostada da parede e os pés para fora.

— Então, como você é em espanhol? — Draco perguntou levando seus braços e apoiando na janela que estava aberta.

— Na última prova eu troquei "pero" por "perro" — Harry tirou seu caderno e caneta da mochila.

— Nossa Potter, me dê isso, eu escrevo

— Por favor — Harry entregou o caderno a ele e se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama — E você? O quão bom é no espanhol?

— Eu sou fluente — Draco trocou de posição, deitando na cama de bruços ainda olhando para o caderno.

— Ah, claro, existe algo que você não pode fazer?

— Vamos ver — Draco parou para pensar um pouco — É, não tem

— Talvez devesse começar a considerar colocar humilde na lista.

— Poxa, mas meu descaramento faz parte do meu charme — Draco fez um biquinho tentando equilibrar a caneta de Harry nele e obtendo sucesso.

— Ah claro…

— Eu senti um certo tom de ironia na sua concordância? — Draco levantou um pouco seu tronco e apontou um dedo acusatório em direção do outro — Potter deixa de graça, eu já disse, eu sou tudo aquilo que você deseja.

— Você é mesmo muito confiante.

— Te ver todo dia babando em mim na aula enquanto jura que eu não estou vendo me dá motivos para ser.

Draco não esperou uma resposta e Harry agradeceu por isso, pois ele não tinha nenhuma para dar além de esconder sua cara em um buraco por ter sido pego sendo trouxa.

O garoto loiro se sentou e beijou o outro.

— Apenas não se esqueça de que eu sou apenas tudo aquilo que você idealiza, nada mais ou menos 

Harry riu com as mãos ainda acariciando a bochecha do outro.

— Essa também não é a primeira vez que você fala algo assim, parece que tá me responsabilizando pela sua personalidade.

— Harry você não quer enchergar, certo? 

— Do que tá falando? — Agora Harry estava definitivamente confuso com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

— Não é nada — Malfoy deu um selinho rápido — Eu pensei muito alto, ignora isso.

Draco sem dúvidas era estranho, mas Harry resolver seguir seu conselho mesmo assim e ignorar, algo dentro dele disse que era o melhor a se fazer, por isso assim que teve a chance ele voltou a beijar o outro.

Harry jogou seu corpo em cima do corpo do loiro, fazendo assim com que os dois se deitassem. Draco levou suas mãos até a cintura do outro e começou a adentrar por baixo da blusa de uniforme, Potter sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar quando aqueles dedos pálidos entraram em contato com sua pele, em seguida ele também sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha por perceber que estava tendo uma ereção, mas ao perceber que Draco também tinha uma o deixou mais tranquilo e o fez soltar um gemido entre o beijo por conta do contato que as duas tinham.

Era incrível o efeito que o beijo de Draco tinha, era sempre assim, como se nada mais existisse, como se o mundo todo parasse de funcionar apenas para contemplar aquele momento. Quando estava com ele todos os seus sentimentos e sentidos dobravam e ele só conseguia se concentrar em viver e aproveitar o máximo que podia daquele momento.

Harry desceu seus beijos para o pescoço do outro um tanto inseguro com o que estava fazendo, mas ficou feliz ao arrancar um gemido do outro. Malfoy resolveu parar de brincar e levou suas mãos até às costas de Harry deixando arranhões ali.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ia tão longe com qualquer pessoa e ele não sabia se devia parar ou continuar e nem o que devia fazer a seguir. Infelizmente sua mãe resolveu tomar a decisão para si.

— Harry, chama seu amigo e vem comer — Os dois pararam de se beijar quando ouviram a voz de Lily vindo detrás da porta do quarto.

— A gente precisa mesmo ir? — Draco perguntou manhoso colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry.

— Se não formos agora ela vai voltar dentro de alguns minutos, não tem como fugir.

Draco emburrou Harry conseguindo assim sair debaixo dele.

— Então vamos — Ele se levantou e foi até o espelho que tinha no quarto tentando arrumar seu cabelo loiro.

— Desse jeito? — Pelo rosto corado de Harry, a voz repleta de vergonha, Malfoy nem precisava olhar para a calça do garoto para saber qual era o problema.

— Só tem um jeito de resolver isso…

* * *

Apesar de patético, sair correndo do quarto enquanto a Sra. Potter estava de costas e sentar logo na cadeira pareceu ser um bom plano e na prática funcionou perfeitamente.

— Eu fiz um bolo, espero que goste.

— Aposto que está delicioso — Draco levantou o prato enquanto Lily servia-lhe um pedaço.

Sua mãe sempre foi boa com seus amigos, mas conseguir arrancar um bolo dela no meio da semana sendo ainda na primeira visita era um feito a se admirar. 

— Então, como se conheceram? 

Harry sorriu de lado, aquela era uma pergunta típica que se fazia a um casal que recém havia começado o namoro, será que se sua mãe soubesse a verdade ela ainda receberia Draco daquela forma?

— Draco é novo na escola — Harry falou, apesar disso não responder o que de fato a mãe perguntou.

Ele apenas não sabia o que devia falar, Draco um dia simplesmente chegou, o convidou para uma festa dos populares e quando pensou que não, já o estava beijando. Quando Harry olhava agora era um cenário bem absurdo, até mesmo para filmes. 

Por algum motivo ele sentiu que estava deixando algo importante passar.

— Harry me disse que gosta de pedras sra. Potter… — Draco comentou provando do suco de morango.

E aquele foi o fim.

A partir daí Harry simplesmente não conseguiu entender absolutamente mais nada da conversa, desistiu de tentar quando a palavra ervas foi citada. Aparentemente Malfoy tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre todo esse universo de incensos e afins.

Só foi perceber que devia prestar atenção novamente quando Draco anunciou que estava de saída.

— Mas ainda é cedo — Sua mãe argumentou.

— Nós ainda não terminamos o trabalho — Harry disse, a verdade é que eles nem havia começado, mas isso era apenas um detalhe.

— Eu volto outro dia — Draco se levantou — Como eu já esperava o bolo estava maravilhoso Sra Potter, obrigado

— Os amigos de Harry são sempre bem-vindos nessa casa, volte mais vezes mesmo que não seja para trabalho — Ela tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto.

— Eu irei.

— Te acompanho até a porta.

Os dois adolescentes foram para a sala onde ficava a porta principal, mas subitamente Harry foi puxado e surpreendido por um beijo que ele correspondeu.

— Ela pode ver a gente — Harry sussurrou — Melhor não arriscar.

— Eu já vou — Draco deu um último selinho e foi até a porta — Até amanhã Potter.

Ele começou a se afastar, mas parou quando ouviu Harry gritar, ele havia se lembrado de algo importante.

— Ei, Malfoy, eu esqueci de te dar meu endereço, como chegou aqui hoje?

— Você não precisava, eu já sabia

E ele foi embora sem dar brecha para Harry perguntar como.

Talvez Blaise estivesse por trás disso, ou talvez Malfoy fosse um maldito stalker gostoso que estava obcecado com ele. Quando essa segunda opção começou a parecer atraente demais Harry percebeu que precisava de um banho e de terapia.


	7. As dreamers do

_Continue aguentando_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, conseguiremos_

_Apenas seja forte_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você, estou aqui por você — Keep holding on, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**N** ão é que Harry estivesse achando aquilo de todo mal, mas era revoltante. 

Fazia tempos desde que pediu para que sua mãe fizesse um único pudinzinho e ela ainda o havia chamado de folgado. Agora, apenas porque Draco estava ali ela montava um banquete.

— Não fique com ciúmes Potter — Draco estava se divertindo muito com o mal humor do outro enquanto via sua mãe arrumando a mesa.

Não era ciúmes, ok? Sua atitude era justificável. Ele ficava tentando se convencer disso.

— Além do mais, seus pais me amaram isso é ótimo, é tão raro quando o genro se dá bem com os sogros — Eles estavam distantes o suficiente e maneiravam no volume da voz para que Lily não pudesse ouvir.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sogros?

Então era isso? Ele e Draco estavam mesmo em um relacionamento? 

— O que? Achou que iria me beijar e não assumir nenhum compromisso? Eu sou um moço de família bem tradicional, me respeita.

Não que Harry estivesse achando ruim, longe disso, ele já levava seu relacionamento a sério com Malfoy, apenas não sabia que o outro também. Isso o deixou feliz e ele não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

— Eu ainda estou esperando Potter — Draco cutucou com seu cotovelo o braço do outro.

— O que?

— Seu pedido — Falou como se já não fosse óbvio — Eu disse que era um moço de família.

O cérebro de Harry ficou em branco, ele não fazia ideia de como pedir alguém em namoro, certo ele sabia o que perguntar, mas não podia ser só isso.

— Podem se sentar — Lily disse aos meninos dando uma última checada na mesa.

Os três se sentaram e não demorou para o sr. Potter se juntar a eles.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo , desde que veio aqui, Lily não parou de falar do novo amigo de Harry — James falou cortando o bife e com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

— Eu agradeço por me receberem tão bem 

— Os amigos de Harry sempre são bem-vindos — Sua mãe falou.

E era verdade, seus pais sempre eram acolhedores com todas as amizades que ele arrumava. As vezes Ron e Hermione eram mais bem tratado do que o próprio Harry, mas ela não podia reclamar, afinal na casa dos Weasley, Molly o considerava e tratava como filho.

James começou um assunto sobre o próximo jogo que ocorreria dentro de uma semana e Draco não mostrou dificuldade em conseguir participar do assunto, para a tristeza de Lily, que não encontrou brecha para perguntar qual era o signo do garoto.

— Não sabia que gostava de basquete — Harry confessou fechando a porta atrás de si.

— A muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim Potter.

Em um gesto que Harry considerou gracioso, Draco se sentou no degrau de entrada e se colocou a admirar o céu noturno. 

— Então me diga uma — Harry o acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu tenho uma tatuagem — O loiro olhou de banda para ver a reação do outro.

Potter sentiu seu queixo cair.

— Não é possível — Ele estava chocado, sem saber como lidar com aquela informação — Onde é? O que é?

— Não vou falar — Ele sorriu com ar de superioridade — Talvez um dia você descubra.

Isso fez a mente de Harry nadar pelas possibilidades mais sujas que uma mente adolescente podia criar. Era como jogar gasolina em um fogo e aguardar o incêndio acontecer.

— Posso sentir as vibrações dos seus pensamentos pervertidos daqui — Ele empurrou o ombro do moreno com o seu próprio — Pare com isso.

— Ok, ok — Harry deu uma última risada e raspada na garganta antes de continuar — Onde está sua família? Como eles são? Digo...eles sabem que você-

— Que eu beijo garotos? — Draco completou por ele — Sim, sim, eles sabem e não se importam, a propósito, estão bem longe daqui para sequer importarem com algo relacionado a mim.

Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e não tocou mais no assunto, do jeito que ele falou era óbvio que não tinha uma das melhores relações com os pais.

O céu estava limpo, mas apesar disso não possuía muitas estrelas, a única que iluminava aquela noite era a lua e ela fazia um belo trabalho.

Em algum momento sem perceber ambos deitaram no chão, usando o degrau onde estavam antes como um travesseiro desconfortável.

— O céu esta apagado hoje — Harry comentou casualmente 

— Isso é porque a estrela mais brilhante dele está bem aqui do seu lado — Draco comentou com o tom de alguém que acaba de falar que 1 1 é 2.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir aquele comentário, aquela era Draco, afinal.

— Você não perde a chance de se auto-elogiar.

— De qualquer forma, não deve julgar as estrelas, elas têm mais coisas a fazer do que ficar enfeitando o céu para que vocês humanos possam admirar 

— Tem razão, eu sou muito egoísta — Harry foi irônico, mantendo seu tom de voz normal.

— Você tem muito que trabalhar sua empatia, Potter.

— Só eu? — Potter levantou o tronco e virou de lado olhando para Draco enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão fechada em punho.

Draco Malfoy era algo lindo de se admirar até na luz noturna. Mesmo com a pouco iluminação Harry pode notar detalhes no outro que não havia reparado antes, como seus cílios longos e fazia com que o ato de piscar fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Ah, sim! Potter poderia ficar ali a noite toda apenas o olhando.

— Eu sou a própria personificação da humildade — Draco levantou a cabeça o suficiente para levar seus lábios até os de Harry e o beijar — Agora eu tenho que ir.

Ele se levantou arrumando a roupa e Harry resmungou em protesto.

— Não fique tão triste, você tem uma noite inteira ainda pela frente para mergulhar em inúmeras teorias sobre minha tatuagem 

— Você é terrível, isso não é algo que se faça

— Tchau Potter — Ele já se afastando quando se virou novamente — Diga a sua mãe que a resposta é gêmeos.

E apesar de não ter entendido nada, ele disse isso a sua mãe.

∆°∆°∆

Depois de uma semana assistindo tudo de forma quieta e distante, Hermione não aguentou mais e Harry estava surpreso dela ter suportado tanto.

— Então, Harry você e Draco ficaram bem próximos ultimamente… — Ela comentou tentando fingir um tom de desinteresse.

A única coisa que Harry conseguia pensar é que ela não foi feita para ser atriz. Sorte que ela havia desistido da ideia de teatro aos treze, depois da professora Trelawney ter destruídos seus sonhos dizendo que ela não conseguia entrar no personagem, sendo incapaz de interpretar até mesmo uma árvore. Foi duro, mas foi verdadeiro.

— É, o trabalho de espanhol acabou ajudando nisso — Ele mordeu a ponta do canudo que usava para beber coca cola.

— Vocês tiraram a nota mais alta da sala — Se você a conhecesse o suficiente poderia notar um leve inclinação de inveja — Foi bom para você ter feito com Malfoy.

— Sim, foi bom.

E como havia sido, mas ele não diria para ela que ele e Draco se beijaram na maior parte do tempo e que no final o loiro que acabou fazendo todo o trabalho sozinho de última hora.

Potter até tentou oferecer ajuda, mas depois de ouvir um "você ajuda mais me deixando em paz e indo pra bem longe daqui" ele desistiu.

— Mas antes disso ele já mostrava certo interesse em você — Ela falou a frase rápido, como se as palavras pudessem fugir dela se ela não o fizesse — Sabe — Recuperou seu tom normal — Ron levou a ideia de Luna muito a sério, ele realmente acredita que Draco possa ser homossexual.

Se ela soubesse o quanto Harry ficou grato por ela não ter usado o sufixo "ismo"

— É... acho que ele deixou isso bem claro todas as vezes que me alertou sobre o cuidado de me contaminar ou coisa do tipo…

— Você sabe que muito babaca é eufemismo para o jeito que Ronald age as vezes — Ao ofender o amigo a Granger expôs uma magua pessoal na voz.

— Mesmo assim, nós o amamos — Harry suspirou arredando seu prato com um resto de coxinha para longe.

Aquela cantina já foi melhor, ou talvez, Harry apenas tenha perdido o apetite.

— Mas e você? — Harry voltou a falar — Acredita na teoria da Luna?

Harry só foi perceber que estava nervoso quando sua voz falhou ao fazer a pergunta.

Hermione também não aparentava estar muito calma, pois mordeu os lábios inferiores de modo que assim só se podia ver seus dois dentes da frente.

— Eu esperava conversar com você antes, para poder tomar partido.

Harry poderia simplesmente dizer "Acho um absurdo, totalmente sem fundamentos" ele sabia que Hermione não questionaria, mas ele também sabia que seria inútil, ela já tinha sua opinião bem formada, porque era sempre assim que as coisas funcionavam com a Granger: Independente do assunto, ela sempre tinha uma opinião.

Digamos que ela estava dando uma chance a Potter de se abrir.

— Hermione — Ele pegou a mão da amiga e começou a brincar com seus dedos — Você sempre tem uma opinião, apenas diga.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Gosto de me basear sempre em fatos — Ela pensou um pouco, tentando organizar os pensamentos — Apesar de dizer que gostava de Cho Chang você nunca demonstrou interesse genuíno por ela e quando teve a chance mal aproveitou. Eu não estava no jogo Harry, mas vi que quando a beijou você simplesmente não esboçou nada e nem comentou sobre isso depois.

"E sabe, tá tudo bem não ter interesse romântico em ninguém, mas nós dois sabemos que não é só isso. Você sempre fica tenso quando o assunto é sexualidade, quando Lilá veio com aquilo de "gaydar" eu pensei que você fosse sair correndo da mesa. E então o Draco, ele foi apenas a confirmação de tudo"

Harry estava esbabacado e com medo, a amiga realmente prestava atenção em tudo a sua volta.

— Você tem bastante argumento — Harry engoliu um seco — Agora diga, a que conclusão chegou?

— Harry, você é gay…

E mesmo após essa afirmação a garota continuava com os mesmos olhos gentis sobre o amigo.

— E o que você acha disso? — Harry perguntou apesar de não ser necessário.

— Acho que Malfoy é um cara de sorte.

Uma desviada de olhar e um sorriso.

Os dois amigos se olharam intensamente, um sentimento de familiaridade caiu sobre eles. Anos haviam se passado desde o início daquela amizade, onde lealdade e confiança sempre foram a base.

E parecia que continuaria assim por muito anos.


	8. Fate is kind

_ Porque estou me sentindo nervoso _

_ Tentando ser tão perfeito _

_ Porque eu sei que você vale a pena _

_ — Things I'll never say, Avril Lavigne. _

* * *

Não era o ideal, mas se Harry quisesse fazer um pedido de namoro que agradasse Draco, havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia o ajudar.

— Lilá! — Ele chamou, contente por a encontrar bebendo água.

Havia ido mais cedo para escola apenas para falar com a garota. Esperava que Zabini novamente não tivesse ficado o esperando e chegasse atrasado para aula.

— E aí Harry — A garota passou as costas da mão na boca com a intenção de tirar resíduos de água e se afastou do bebedouro.

— Tenho um favor para te pedir — Os dois andavam lado a lado pelo corredor.

— O que foi? — Ela olhou curiosa para ele. Os dois nunca foram muito próximos apesar de andarem na mesma turma.

— É algo que você tem que me jurar que não vai contar a ninguém 

— Um segredo? — Ela parou e olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

Lilá puxou Harry pelo braço até um banco que tinha ali perto onde os alunos podiam se sentar durante o intervalo para conversar.

— Fala — Ela tirou a mochila das costas e colocou no colo.

Harry colocou a sua no banco e se sentou também.

— Eu estou gostando de alguém — Admitiu levando a mão na nuca e ficando sem graça.

— Estou surpresa — Ela piscou algumas vezes e sua boca formou um perfeito O — Depois de todos esses anos achei que Harry Potter era imune ao amor.

Harry coçou a nuca envergonhado.

— Mas então, quem é a garota? — Ela tinha um brilho genuíno de curiosidade no olhar.

Tudo aquilo já começava errado por não se tratar de uma garota, mas Harry não iria corrigir, apesar de precisar de sua ajuda, ele não sabia se podia confirmar nela para aquele tipo de coisa. Era algo muito pessoal, que nem mesmo Rony poderia saber.

— Eu não posso falar — Sua cara se fechou na hora — Por favor não insista…

— Então eu não vou te ajudar — Ela cruozu as pernas e os braços.

Harry suspirou, aquilo havia sido um erro.

— Tudo bem, me desculpa fazer você perder seu tempo — Ele já ia se levantar.

— Espera Potter! — Ele a olhou — Eu estava apenas fazendo drama para ver se você cedia.

Admitiu.

Harry riu e voltou a se sentar.

— Lilá entenda, eu não viria aqui se não precisasse mesmo de ajuda e se eu pudesse eu te contaria, mas é algo que não dá, então eu te peço o máximo de discrição.

Lilá o analisou por alguns segundos.

— Tudo bem Harry, eu vou te ajudar, mas você tem que me falar, mas mesmo que não fala o nome vai ter que me dar mais detalhes.

O sinal bateu.

— Eu te espero na minha casa depois da aula, não se atrase porque eu tenho karatê as quatro.

Harry concordou, ainda nervoso com a ideia de pedir Malfoy em namoro.

∆°∆°∆

A casa de Lilá possuía uma grande varanda que dava uma visão para a rua, que naquele momento estava movimentada, com todas as pessoas voltando do trabalho ou da escola para almoçar.

A mãe da garota havia proibido-os de ficarem sozinhos no quarto, afinal, Harry era um garoto. Aquele era o único lugar que eles poderiam ficar longe da visão da Sra. Brown.

Lilá se sentou descalço no chão atrás de uma pilastra que impedia que o sol a atingisse e aguardou que Harry fizesse o mesmo.

— Então Harry, o que tem em mente? 

— Na verdade, nada — Ele admitiu derrotado — Eu esperava que você me desse uma luz

— Homens… — Lila balançou a cabeça negativamente — Preciso saber ao menos do que ela gosta…

Harry pensou um pouco enquanto observava as sombras que o sol conseguia fazer ao atravessar pela grade que cercava a varanda. Apesar de ser a primeira vez que ia naquele lugar conseguia sentir um sentimento de nostalgia o invadir, isso era confortável.

— Eu não tenho muita certeza — Admitiu envergonhado.

Apesar de estar prestes a pedir Draco em namoro ele simplesmente não sabia nada sobre ele, isso o incomodou, principalmente porque Malfoy as vezes demonstrava saber tanto sobre ele.

— Por algum motivo não estou surpresa com isso — Lilá bufou — Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

— Qual?

Lilá se levantou e como uma criança se pendurou na grade de costas. Harry por um momento imaginou seu eu criança imitando o mesmo movimento da amiga.

— Você pode comprar um buquê de rosas vermelhas — Ela desceu da grade e começou a rodopiar pela varanda — E recitar para ela uma poesia ou a entregar uma carta.

Lilá sem dúvidas achava que estava em algum musical da Disney para reproduzir passos de ballet que provavelmente não existiam e falar cantarolando.

— É um clássico — Completou encarando Harry de volta e abaixando sua perna direita que havia suspendido na altura da cabeça.

— Não sei se seria o ideal… — Harry esticou suas pernas e jogou o tronco para trás o sustentando com seus dois braços.

— Você pode substituir as flores pelo chocolate, muitas meninas preferem.

Harry refletiu um pouco sobre aquilo, era a cara de Malfoy reclamar da marca do chocolate ou que as flores estavam muchas e ele nunca foi a pessoa mais poética, dificilmente conseguiria sair do primeiro verso.

Mas talvez Malfoy poderia gostar, ele não sabia, ele não sabia nada sobre Malfoy, deveria se lembrar disso. E novamente aquele sentimento de incômodo se apossou nele.

— E então? — Ela perguntou fazendo Harry voltar a prestar atenção nela — O que decidiu?

— Acho que já sei o que vou fazer — Mentiu e se levantou — Obrigado Lilá!

— O que? — Ela seguiu o garoto até a saída — Mas espera Harry, nós nem começamos ainda, a muito o que se discutir.

— Não, é o bastante, nos vemos na escola amanhã, certo? — Ele deu um sorriso falso e saiu.

Talvez a Brown tivesse algo de útil a acrescentar, mas não importava o que ela falasse, Harry não saberia escolher, afinal, ele não conhecia Draco. 

Como poderia entrar em um relacionamento com alguém que não conhecia?

— Ei o que tá fazendo aqui? — Seu pai perguntou ao acabar de subir o último degrau para escada.

Quando chegou em casa havia ido direto para o terraço, precisava de um lugar tranquilo, aquele era um bom lugar.

— Nada, só vim tomar um ar — Seu cabelo foi bagunçado ainda mais pela mão de seu pai.

Os dois viraram de frente para o muro que era da altura de seus cotovelos e ficaram debruçados ali.

Seu pai tinha uma lata de cerveja em mãos que após abrir empurrou em direção a ele.

Harry a pegou e deu um gole, empurrando logo de volta.

O gosto não o agradava e ao se lembrar do estado que seu padrinho, Sirius, ficava ao ingerir aquilo só aumentava sua vontade de se manter longe daquele líquido. Seu pai sabia disso, apenas por saber que ele não aceitaria que oferecia.

— Então… — James começou — Qual o plano? Ficar apenas aqui olhando para o nada?

— Já está ficando de noite, logo as estrelas aparecem — Harry respondeu apenas torcendo para o pai voltar para dentro de casa, mas James tinha planos diferentes.

— Harry...o que aconteceu?

— Por que acha que tem algo errado? — Perguntou na defensiva.

— Porque você sempre vem pra cá quando tem algo para pensar, faz isso desde criança — James deu um gole em sua bebida e arrumou o óculos no rosto.

Harry sorriu com aquela lembrança e ao observa-lo seu pai não pode evitar notar o quanto o filho havia crescido.

— Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou esperar que sua mãe arranque de você através de chantagem emocional? 

Harry coçou seus olhos verdes por trás dos óculos. Talvez fosse melhor falar a verdade, ao menos...meias verdades.

— Eu estou gostando de uma pessoa…

— A Lovegood roubou mesmo seu coração hein — Cutucou o ombro do filho com o cotovelo.

— Eu não estou falando da Luna — Harry suspirou começando a achar que aquilo havia sido um erro.

— Ah, certo! Então...

— Eu quero pedir essa pessoa em namoro eu até pedi ajuda para a Brown mas ela simplesmente não pode me ajudar, porque a verdade é que eu não sei do que essa pessoa gosta.

Se ele pediu ajuda para a própria Brown seu pai a descartou de lista de possibilidade, não havia restado ninguém do seu círculo de amigos então. Estranho. Deveria ser alguém completamente novo.

— Caramba! Você deve estar mesmo gostando dela — Ele estava surpreso, era a primeira vez que Harry falava sobre garotas, ele sempre sonhou com aquele momento, mas como ele nunca veio, pensou que nunca fosse acontecer — Quando vamos poder conhecê-la?

Harry olhou para ele com uma expressão cansada e ele não entendeu.

— Você não entende o problema? — Harry virou de costas para o muro e deixou seu corpo escorregar até se sentar no chão — Eu quero entrar em um relacionamento, mas percebi que eu não sei nada sobre a pessoa, nem o suficiente para fazer um pedido de namoro decente, isso me faz reconsiderar certas coisas...

James repetiu o movimento do filho soltando um suspiro.

— Eu estou casado com sua mãe a vinte anos Harry e se você me perguntar se eu a conheço a resposta vai ser um grande 'não' — Ele fez uma pausa procurando por um exemplo para usar — Eu nunca vou entender o fato dela reclamar quando não colocamos as coisas no mesmo lugar, enquanto é ela que todo dia troca as coisas sem avisar a gente.

— Isso realmente incomoda — Harry se lembrou das brigas diárias que precisava ter com a mãe por conta da localização do carregador do seu celular que sempre estava em um lugar diferente.

— Você não é obrigado a saber tudo sobre essa pessoa agora, esse é o objetivo do namoro e mesmo se você se casar — Harry ficou tão feliz por ele não ter definido gênero — Você nunca vai a conhecer por completo, porque no fundo, talvez nem ela mesmo se conheça e convenhamos que a todo momento as pessoas estão mudando, é impossível você achar que conhece alguém.

Seu pai havia sido tão filosófico naquele momento que Harry ficou chocado.

— Uau isso foi bonito! Foi o Lupin, certo?

— Por que você acha que… — Ele começou indignado, mas Harry interrompeu.

— Pai…

— Certo, foi o Lupin

Os dois riram.

— E quanto ao pedido de namoro não esquenta, apenas seja sincero, se ela gostar de você, vai aceitar independente se você chegou lá com flores ou chocolates.

— Isso funcionou com a mamãe? — Perguntou esticando uma de suas pernas.

— Eu tive que arranjar alguns incensos depois, mas isso é detalhe — Ele brincou — Mas não se preocupe, ao menos Deus foi generoso o suficiente pra te dar os olhos verdes da sua mãe, apenas seja sincero e nenhuma garota vai conseguir te rejeitar...isso se ela gostar de você.

Harry apenas conseguiu torcer para aquela afirmação também servir para garotos.

— Obrigado pai — Se levantou.

— É pra isso que pais servem, espero ter ajudado de alguma forma 

Harry apenas acenou e desceu as escadas, queria ir para seu quarto pensar no que poderia fazer.

James ficou ali observando o filho se afastar, orgulhoso de certa forma. Ele estava crescendo e era um bom garoto, se sentia feliz em poder dizer que havia tido um papel ativo em sua criação.


	9. She brings to those who love

_ Você deveria me falar o que está te incomodando _

_ E eu lhe direi sobre mim _

_ Você deveria me contar seus pensamentos mais profundos — Say it, Rihanna _

* * *

**O** dia estava nublado, o que não era uma novidade para aqueles que assistiam ao noticiário.

Harry considerou isso como algo bom, ao menos aquele clima ajudava ele a ficar mais calmo e de alguma forma se sentia mais protegido quando as nuvens bloqueavam toda a visão do céu. No fim fez bem em ouvir sua mãe e colocar um guarda-chuva na mochila.

— Ei, Zabini — Ele gritou ao avistar o colega uma esquina a sua frente.

Blaise parou e observou Potter correr em sua direção e quando finalmente o alcançou quase estava sem fôlego.

Nem mesmo um bom dia ou qualquer palavra. Os dois seguiram lado a lado em silêncio, já tinha um tempo que não se falavam e bem, Harry não sabia o que dizer.

Talvez se fosse amigo declarado do garoto ele poderia dizer que o outro estavam de mal humor, mas como não se rotulavam era melhor mesmo apenas ficar calado.

— Então, você fez mesmo amizade com o Malfoy…

Harry gelou e travou no lugar por um período tão curto que só um bom observador poderia perceber sua hesitação.

— A gente conversa as vezes — Engoliu um seco torcendo para que o assunto fosse finalizado ali.

— As vezes? Todas as vezes que Pansy tenta o chamar para sair ele não pode porque está muito ocupado com o Potter — Imitou o sotaque do loiro ao pronunciar Potter.

Então Draco falava para os amigos que era com ele que ia se encontrar? Apenas torcia para que não revelasse o que acontecia naqueles encontros.

— Você deve ser mesmo muito ruim em espanhol… 

Oh, então essa era a desculpa que dava.

— De qualquer forma você está exagerando, não é como se eu passasse o dia com ele — Harry ficou na defensiva.

— É só que Malfoy é estranho — Zabini parou pela primeira vez — Ele simplesmente some, é impossível entrar em contato com ele

— Sério? — Aquilo era estranho, sempre que Harry queria vê-lo ele simplesmente estava ali.

"Pansy sonha com essa sorte". Pensou convencido.

— Eu nunca consegui conversar com ele por mais de meia hora apesar de teoricamente ele fazer parte do meu grupo de amigo — Ele voltou a andar subindo no passeio — Na verdade a maioria das vezes que vi Draco ele estava falando com você

Ele engoliu seco, seu cérebro tinha dado um nó apesar de parte do Potter ter ficado feliz com a informação.

— Acho que...está exagerando

— Talvez eu esteja — Blaise deu de ombro — Ou talvez, Malfoy fuja da gente

Harry sentiu vontade de comentar que se estivesse no lugar dele, ele também fugiria de Pansy, mas Zabini era amigo dela e notou que seria cruel da mesma forma que faziam com a Luna, então não falou nada.

O ritual de se afastarem ao chegarem no portão seguiu como das outras vezes, mas quando chegou na sala algo mudou.

Lilá vinha correndo em sua direção e aquilo não era habitual.

— Harry, finalmente chegou! — Ela tinha um sorriso — Vem aqui!

A garota o puxou assim que ele colocou seus pés dentro da sala até sua carteira. 

— Harry, mas o que…? — Ouviu Rony questionar enquanto passava por eles com a Brown ainda o puxando.

— Me conte — Ela tirou um fone de ouvido e colocou no ouvido esquerdo de Harry — O que decidiu sobre nosso segredinho.

Não demorou para Adele começar a tocar.

_ When the rain is blowing in your face _

_ And the whole world is on your case _

_ (Quando a chuva estiver soprando no seu rosto _

_ E o mundo todo incomodar você) _

— Eu te disse que não sabia o que fazer porque não o conhecia o suficiente — Mordeu a língua ao notar que usou o masculino ao invés do feminino, mas Lilá não pareceu notar, então ele continuou — Isso me incomodou muito

_ I could offer you a warm embrace _

_ To make you feel my love _

_ (Eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso _

_ Para fazer você sentir o meu amor) _

— Estou surpresa, achei que meninos não se importavam em saber coisas sobre suas namoradas

— Eu me importo — Harry pressionou o fone para dentro do ouvido quando sentiu que estava caindo — Mas eu entendi que isso é algo que eu vou ir descobrindo aos poucos, ou talvez nunca descubra por completo...

_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_ And there is no one there to dry your tears _

(Quando as sombras da noite e as estrelas aparecerem

E não houver ninguém lá para secar suas lágrimas)

— Essa é uma boa forma de pensar — Lilá sorriu para ele — Então o que vai fazer?

Estava novamente com aqueles olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Aqueles olhos que em algum momento Harry já havia criticado por espalhar fofocas, hoje ele conseguia ver a beleza neles. Estava feliz que pelo menos alguém estava empolgado com sua vida amorosa e torcia por ele.

_ I could hold you for a million years _

_ To make you feel my love _

_ (Eu poderia te segurar por um milhão de anos _

_ Para fazer você sentir o meu amor) _

— Eu vou ser apenas sincero — Ele balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, como se concordasse com aquilo que ele próprio estava dizendo — O mais honesto possível com tudo e se a pessoa aceitar...bom, acho que não tem o "e se" significa apenas que ela também gosta de mim

— "A pessoa" —- Ela fez aspas com as mãos — Não entendo pra que tanto mistério em torno da identidade dela, isso me deixa cheia de teorias — Lilá bateu as unhas bem pintadas uma nas outras, como quem acaba de bolar um plano maligno.

— Me surpreenda, amo uma teoria da conspiração, mas se esforce, quero algo nível Hello Kitty é do diabo — Harry brincou batucando o dedo na mesa de acordo com o ritmo da música.

Talvez ele deveria dar mais atenção a Adele, ela tinha umas musiquinhas legais.

— Minha opção mais absurda é Pansy Parkinson e faria todo sentido esse segredo todo.

— Oh Brown — Ele empurrou seu ombro com cara de nojo — Apenas saia daqui, está me ofendendo.

— Querido, você que está perto da minha carteira, você que deve se retirar.

Potter riu ainda mais ao ver Hermione olhar para eles com uma cara confusa, ele podia ouvir o cérebro da amiga trabalhando e buscando alguma resposta plausível para aquela aproximação repentina, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver Draco parado perto do quadro do professor em uma conversa com Nott e Pansy.

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_ But I would never do you wrong _

_ (Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda _

_ Mas eu nunca te faria nada de mal) _

E então quando seu coração disparou todas as músicas de amor fizeram sentido dentro de sua cabeça.

Ah, sim, ele queria que Draco  _ sentisse seu amor _ , mesmo que para isso ele precisa correr o risco de ser dispensado.

_ I've known it from the moment that we met _

_ No doubt in my mind where you belong _

_ (Eu soube desde o momento que nos conhecemos _

_ Não há dúvida na minha mente de onde você pertence) _

∆°∆°∆

Dessa vez era Harry que havia feito Draco revirar o lixo atrás de um papelzinho, nada original, mas fazer o loiro enfiar mão no lixo pareceu-lhe algo divertido para fazer.

— Potter! — Malfoy chamou ao chegar naquela quadra que por causa do tempo fechado estava escura.

Eles assediam as luzes apenas quando algum treino ocorria ali, caso contrário a iluminação ficava apenas por conta das poucas janelas que o lugar possuía.

— Bom reflexo Malfoy — Harry disse ao jogar uma bola de basquete sem aviso prévio em direção ao outro e ele a pegar.

Os dois riram em silêncio.

— Como estava o lixo? — Provocou com um sorriso — Vi que mais cedo Neville jogou fora um iogurte depois de comer um pouco e ver que estava estragado.

— Primeiro: Você não é nada original, segundo: eu não enfiei minha mão lá dentro — O sorriso de Harry murchou na hora.

— Mas então?

— Como eu disse, você não é nada original, quando vi que deixou um bilhete pra mim no lixo cheguei a conclusão óbvia de que iria copiar todo o resto, como a hora eo local

Harry abriu a boca algumas vezes indignado.

— Primeiro: você é a pessoa mais sem graça deste mundo, segundo: você precisa parar de ler Sherlock Holmes.

Draco sorriu e Harry não pode evitar achar novamente aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo e sorrir junto.

— Precisamos conversar.. — Harry foi até a parte da arquibancada e se sentou no terceiro banco esperando que Malfoy fizesse o mesmo.

— O que foi? — Perguntou se sentando ao seu lado.

Harry ficou tenso, ele sabia o que queria, mas não sabia qual seria a forma correta de expressar aquilo.

— Harry… — Draco chamou e encostou a mão no seu ombro ao ver que ele não reagia, isso o encorajou.

— Tá, olha — Droga, começou errado, mas não tinha como voltar atrás — Draco...eu gosto de você...tipo muito

Draco sorriu e segurou pra não rir da forma que Harry falava.

— Prossiga Potter — Incentivou.

— Mas…

— Mas?

— Eu sinto que não te conheço — Harry o encarou pela primeira vez — Que não sei nada sobre você

— E isso é um problema? 

— Pra mim sim — Ele suspirou e tentou organizar os pensamentos que estavam tão bagunçados, tinha tanta coisa pra dizer — Eu pensei muito sobre como deveria fazer um pedido de namoro que você fosse gostar, mas aí me dei conta que não conseguiria fazer isso porque eu não sei do que você gosta e isso me incomoda.

— Então... você pensou em me pedir em namoro?

— Na verdade, eu quero fazer isso agora — Harry se virou de lado colocando uma das pernas dobrada em cima da arquibancada e segurou as mãos de Draco — Draco, eu queria muito ter feito algo bonitinho, mas acho que não sirvo pra isso, mesmo assim, você quer ser meu namorado?

Em algum momento, no meio daquela pergunta Harry fechou os olhos com medo, aquilo estava saindo pior do que ele planejou, ao menos se no final Draco aceitasse significa que ele deveria gostar muito dele mesmo.

Ele não obteve uma resposta de imediato, isso fez sua ansiedade aumentar e seu coração disparar, mas o fato de Draco ainda segurar suas mãos o dava um pouco de esperança.

Então, ele sentiu, o gosto dos lábios de Malfoy e isso fez ele relaxar, suas mãos foram de imediato até a nuca do outro.

— Você quer mesmo me conhecer? — Draco quebrou o contato.

A pergunta fez com que Harry abrisse os olhos e ainda visse Malfoy ali tão perto.

— Sim — Respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Perguntou novamente.

Harry vacilou, por que todo aquele mistério? Qual o problema de Harry querer o conhecer mais?

— Sim, eu tenho 

— Depois que você conhecer, não tem mais como voltar atrás, então você não quer nem mesmo pensar sobre isso?

Harry ficou apreensivo, como se estivesse deixando escapar algo, algo que não queria ver.

— Sim — Pela primeira vez hesitou — Eu tenho certeza.

Não tinha mais, porém não sabia o motivo disso, seu coração estava apertado mas ele forçou um sorriso.

— Harry… — Draco chamou mordendo os lábios

— Hum? — Potter piscou seus olhos verdes tentando focar sua atenção no que o outro dizia.

— Eu aceito ser seu namorado — Por alguns segundos tinha até se esquecido que aquele era o foco da conversa.

Mas então ao ouvir aquela resposta ele voltou a esquecer todas as preocupações e beijou o outro, denominado agora também como seu namorado.

Ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : Boo_emia
> 
> Fanfic também postada no wattpad : https://my.w.tt/eAGbLhKTm2


End file.
